Slow Me Down
by laureljaclyn
Summary: This fanfic includes the whole Tree Hill gang, which includes Peyton and Lucas... and Sawyer. It takes place where season six leaves off. It is mostly Naley, but has a little bit of everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Nathan and Haley asleep on the floor in a hotel room...

Voiceover Haley: Eleanor Roosevelt once said, "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." Everyone has dreams, weather they know it or not. Some people have sub-conscious dreams and aspirations, while others see their dreams clearly and passionately. For me, my dreams have been clear ever since high school. For a long time, I thought that my dream was to be a famous rock star... sharing the music from my heart. But I soon realized that my dreams had nothing to do with myself. I realized that my dreams have to do with my family. I realized that my biggest dream is for my husband, and my son... the two loves of my life. My dream is for them to be successful. For Nathan to be successful and happy while being the best husband in the world and being an amazing father. And, for Jamie to be bright, loved and have a good heart. My dreams are not with myself. They are completely dependant on others... some may say that it is a risk they are not willing to take... putting your dreams in the hands of someone else... but, I say that if you trust them enough to be the keeper of your dreams, then it makes it even more rewarding when they come true.

Haley slowly opens her eyes to find herself in a beautiful hotel room. She smiles as she remembers the events of the previous night... Nathan's first NBA game... and they won! It had been such a magical night. Nathan was like a rock star on the court and Jamie had slept over in Deb's hotel room down the hall so that Nathan and Haley could have a night to themselves. As she rolled over, she looked up at the bed from the floor. They slept on the floor last night... just like they had years ago at the basketball tournament... She smiled to herself as she remembered that night. She leaned over and kissed Nathan on the cheek.

Haley: *whispers in Nathan's ear* Good morning Nathan Scott...

Nathan slowly opens his eyes and smiles as he sees his beautiful wife lying next to him.

Nathan: Well, good morning Haley James. *He kisses her softly*

Haley: So, how does it feel to be in the NBA?

Nathan: *looks deeply into her eyes* It feels perfect...

*****************************************************

Setting: Lucas and Peyton's house, Sawyer's bedroom

Lucas enters Sawyer's room to see Peyton asleep in the rocking chair with Sawyer in her arms. A smile washes across his face at the sight of his wife and daughter. He finally feels stillness with his family. They have been through so much lately with the pregnancy and the wedding. He feels relief to know that they are finally out of harm's way. He walks over to her and shakes her shoulder a little to wake her up...

Lucas: Hey, Peyton...* he whispers lightly* wake up, babe...

Startled, Peyton wakes up...

Peyton: What time is it?

Lucas: Its about 8:00... you fell a sleep in Sawyers room.

Peyton: oh...

Lucas: Here, let me take her for a little while... you go get some sleep...

*Peyton looks down at her peaceful daughter, and then gently hands her to Lucas. Lucas situates Sawyer in his arms as Peyton gets up from the rocking chair. Peyton smiles at Lucas then kisses him on the cheek. Before she leaves the room, she kisses Sawyer on the top of her head. *

As Peyton is leaving the room, Lucas adds...

Lucas: Hey Peyton, you are a great mother...

*Peyton nods at him and winks, then exits the room. *

************************************************************************************

Setting: Bench at the top of a hill, looking over LA

*Brooke and Julian are sitting on a bench that overlooks downtown LA. The sun is rising. Brooke is wearing Julian's jacket. Julian's arms are around her. They have been sitting there all night. They haven't been saying anything. They have just been letting each other take in the peace, calmness and comfort they felt from having each other there. *

Brooke decides to break the silence... She looks him right into the eyes and smiles. He smiles back with his goofy grin.

Brooke: Julian, I love you.

Julian: I love you too, Brooke Davis.

*He kisses her on her forehead. While holding hands, they get up to leave. He raps his arm around her shoulder and they continue walking into the sunrise*


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting: Nathan and Haley's house**

_*Haley's eyes flutter open to the sound of her alarm clock. She rolls over and squints to see the time – 6:01 AM. She remembers how Nathan used to get up before her, so that she wouldn't have to wake up to the awful alarm. Instead, he would kiss her until she woke up and say, "Good morning, Hales…". Returning to reality, she sighs, slams off her alarm clock and slowly wobbles her way out of bed. She shuffles into her slippers and walks down the hall to Jamie's room. When she arrives at his room she rests her eyes on him for a little while. He reminds her so much of Nathan. Everyday, she could see Nathan's courage and bravery in their son. Seeing Jamie was almost like her security blanket. He reminds her of how much they had been through. All she has to do when she was missing Nathan is look at their beautiful son. She flicks the lights on and walks over to Jamie. She rubs his back in an attempt to wake him up gently. *_

Haley: _*she whispers into his ear.*_ Hey, Jimmy-Jam… it's time to get up…

_*Jamie doesn't move… Haley smiles... Jamie has never been an early riser… *_

Haley: _*Softly* _Jamie… come on buddy… you have to go to school…

_*Jamie rolls over with his eyes still closed…*_

Jamie: Mama, I don't feel so well…

_* Haley rolls her eyes as if to show that she doesn't buy his excuse to stay home from school. She leans in to kiss him on the forehead, then quickly draws back*_

Haley: Jamie, you are burning up!

Jamie: I told you I didn't feel well….

Haley: Ok. Hang on a second, buddy. You stay here. I'm going to go get the thermometer and some Tylenol. I'll be right back.

_*She pulls the covers back over him, kisses him on the head, turns out the lights and leaves the room. *_

******************************************************************

**Setting: Julian's LA apartment**

_*Julian enters the apartment after his morning run to find Brooke rummaging through her stuff and hastily throwing it into a very large suitcase. *_

Julian: _*confused *_ Brooke, what are you doing?

Brooke: *_matter of fact_* Going back to Tree Hill. I have a tone of work to do.

Julian: Brooke…

Brooke: The new line premiers in two weeks. I have a preview show at TRIC at the end of the week. Millicent is going on vacation with Mouth in two days and I need someone to run the store.

Julian: But, you have only been here a week…

Brooke: I know, I just have so much to do… please just let me go…

Julian: Just tell me, where did this come from? Yesterday you were totally fine with not doing any work…

Brooke: Julian, I promise… I'll only be gone for a few weeks…

Julian: _*****__baffled * _Well, can I go with you then?

_* Brooke shakes her head *_

Brooke: No… I need to get some stuff done… and you need to work on your movie… I am not going to let myself stop you from getting your work done…

Julian: _*sighs * _fine…go…

_*Brooke smiles at him, and he pulls her in for a kiss. *_

Julian: You know… I love you, Brooke Davis.

Brooke: _*rolls her eyes * _Don't get all "I love you" on me… then I'll never leave…. _*kisses him*_

Julian: _*zips her suitcase *_ C'mon… I'll take you to the airport…

**********************************************************************

Setting: Peyton and Lucas' house

* Peyton is sitting on the couch in the living room drawing. Lucas is playing with Sawyer next to her. Peyton looks over at Sawyer and makes baby faces at her. Sawyer giggles and Peyton returns to her drawings. *

Lucas: _*casually *_ So, Peyton… I got you a little surprise…

Peyton: _*intrigued * _really?

Lucas: Yep… _*continues playing with Sawyer*_

Peyton: Luke… you can't do that! _ * Mockingly * _You can't just tell a girl you got her something and then not tell her what it is…

_*Lucas reaches into his pocket and pulls out two concert tickets *_

Peyton: Really? The Cure? Thank you, Luke! What's this for?

Lucas: It's for taking such good care of my daughter…. And for being an amazing wife…

_*Peyton looks over at Sawyer*_

Peyton: But, Luke, what are we going to do with Sawyer?

Lucas: Don't worry… I've got it all taken care of… I called Brooke last night and she agreed to come home just to see her Goddaughter. She is going to take her all day… and you and I? We are going on a little date.

_*Peyton leans in and kisses both of them on the cheek*_

*************************************************************

**Setting: Nathan and Haley's house**

_* Haley walks back into Jamie's room with two purple child Tylenols (Jamie will only eat the grape ones) and the thermometer. She slips the thermometer under his tongue and rubs his back while she waits for it to beep. She pulls the thermometer out when it beeps and reads it. *_

Haley: Whoa?! Is this for real?! 103… man… I bet you really don't feel well, buddy… here… take these _*hands him the Tylenol. He pops it in his mouth and chews it slowly, barely able to keep his eyes open*_ Does anything hurt, baby?

Jamie: Yeah… my stomach really hurts…

Haley: Ok, baby… I'll call the doctor and see if we can get an appointment to see him. I have to meet Mia in the studio, but I know Luke said that Aunt Brooke is in town so I'll see if she can come stay with you for a few hours.

_*Haley rubs Jamie's back and sings softly to him until he falls back asleep. Once he falls asleep, she leaves the room and texts Nathan:_

Hey baby. I know ur practice, but call me when u get this.

I need 2 talk 2 u. xo – Haley

***********************************************

**Setting: Tree Hill Airport**

*Brooke is waiting at baggage claim when she gets a call from Haley*

Brooke: Hey, TutorNBAWife! How are you doing? Oh… I'm sorry to hear that… is he ok? Hales, I'd love to… but, I don't know… I already told Luke that I'd watch Sawyer… I don't know if I can handle both of them at the same time… You know, never mind… I can do it… yeah… I'll be there in about half an hour… ok, Haley… see you soon!

Brooke: _*under her breath*_ well…this day just got interesting…


	3. Chapter 3

Setting: Nathan and Haley's house

*Brooke is setting on the couch in the Scott living room. Sawyer is asleep in her baby carrier. Brooke turns on her computer and opens a document. *

Brooke: Great. Both kids are asleep… now I can finally get to work on the real reason I came back to Tree Hill…

*Brooke enlarges the document that reads… "Shhh! It's a surprise! Julian is turning 25!" She is looking through her pictures to see if she can find a good one of Julian to put on the invitation when she hears a cry from upstairs…*

Jamie: Ouch!!!!! Mama? Mama? Oh….

* Brooke grabs the baby monitor and races upstairs to find Jamie curled up in a ball in his bed, clutching his stomach. *

Brooke: Jamie, buddy, your mom's not here right now… she is at the studio with Mia, but she will be back soon. Are you okay, buddy?

* Jamie looks up at her with tears streaming down his face and nods his head "no". Brooke climbs into his bed and starts cradling him in her arms. She rubs his back trying to soothe him. She knew that Haley said he was sick, but she didn't think it was this bad… *

Brooke: Shhh…. Buddy, it's ok…. You are going to be ok…..

*Jamie finally starts to calm down when he puts his hand over his mouth and charges to the bathroom. When he is done throwing-up, Brooke wipes the tears from his eyes, and scoops him up in her arms. For the first time, she realizes how skinny he has gotten in the past few weeks. She carries him downstairs, carefully lays him on the couch and sprawls a blanket over him. Once she gets him situated, she picks up the phone and calls Haley. *

********************************************

Setting: Red Bedroom Records

* Mia is in the studio making a demo track. Haley is in the control room trying to concentrate on Mia, but finding it hard to think about anything other than Jamie. She is fidgeting with her phone and doesn't even realize that Mia is done until she sees Mia tapping on the glass. Haley presses the talk back button. *

Haley: It was really great Mia. I really like it.

Mia: C'mon, Hales. I know you have a lot going on right now… do you want to do this some other time?

Haley: No… don't be silly… it's sounding great… let's just try to… *she jumps when she hears her phone ring * Hang on just a sec… *answers her phone* Hey Brooke. What's up? Is everything ok? … oh… really? Well… is he okay now? I'm sorry, Brooke… I'm coming home… tell him I'll be there in a few minutes… ok… see you soon.

* Haley hangs up the phone and quickly gathers her things. *

Haley: I'm really sorry, Mia… I really need to leave… Nathan is away and I need to see what is up with Jamie and…

Mia: *cuts Haley off* Haley, you don't need to apologize! You go do what you need to do… its totally fine!

Haley: ok…

*Haley starts to leave *

Mia: Hales, just let me know how he is doing… ok?

Haley: Ok.

***************************************

Setting: The Comet

* Peyton and Lucas pull into the parking lot and Lucas turns off the ignition. *

Peyton: You know, the Cure has been playing this whole time and I still haven't gotten my kisses…

*He leans in and kisses her*

Peyton: Well, we could just skip the concert… *she smiles and kisses him * it wouldn't be the first time….

Lucas: Actually, I have another surprise for you…

Peyton: Oh, really? You do?

* Lucas reaches into the back seat of the car and pulls out a manuscript to a new book. Peyton looks at it bewildered. The title reads "My Sawyers. By Lucas Scott *

Peyton: Luke, what's this?

Lucas: It's my new book. I've been writing it the last couple months and sent it to Julian. He forwarded it to one of his publishing friends and it's been picked up. It's going to take a couple months of editing, but after that I get $8,000 up front. Also, the head of the publishing company has an opening and he wants me to interview for the position.

Peyton: That's great, Luke! I'm proud of you! But…

Lucas: Look, Peyton, I know you have been a little worried about the cash flow around here lately so I think this could really help. I know you have been working a tone of hours at the studio and I can fill this position from home, so I think this could be really great for us… is this okay with you?

Peyton: you know what? Yeah… actually it is… I'm so proud of you, Luke.

* She kisses him *

Lucas: C'mon. Let's go to this concert.

*********************************************

Setting: Nathan and Haley's house

*Haley enters the house and sits on the couch. She rubs Jamie's back and rests his head on her lap. Jamie was finally asleep and Brooke had been working on her surprise for Julian for a while. *

Haley: Brooke, thanks for everything…

Brooke: Hales, really, it's no problem. I just hope that Jamie is ok…

* Haley looks down at her sleeping son *

Haley: Yeah… me too… The doctor called on the way over here and said that I should bring him by around 2:00… I talked to Nathan and he is going to try to come home this weekend… he's just be so busy lately…

Brooke: Hales, I'm sure everything is going to be fine… it's probably just a bug…

Haley: Yeah… I bet it is… So, Luke filled me in on you and Julian…

Brooke: *giggles* yeah…

Haley: I'm really happy for you, Brooke. You deserve it.

Brooke: Actually, I am planning this little surprise party for him… it's his birthday in a few weeks and I know that if I try to work on it in LA he will find out about it. So, I figured I'd come home for a little while… I have other work to do anyway… I just have to find a reason for him to come here…

Haley: So cool! Let me know if you need any help with it! I love these sorts of things!

Brooke: Well, thank you, but you have way too much going on right now. I just want you to work on getting my Godson better, then we'll talk…

Haley: Speaking of which… we should probably get going…

*Haley gathers her things and picks up Jamie… trying her hardest not to wake him up*

Brooke: Keep me posted on how he's doing…

* Jamie opens his eyes and Brooke puts her hand up to him for a "pound it". Jamie reaches out to her and smiles. She winks at him and Haley leaves with Jamie in her arms. *

********************************************

Setting: The Doctor's office

* Jamie is sitting in Haley's lap, hanging on to her tightly. She stokes his hair while listening to the doctor. *

Doctor: Well, from what I can tell, it seems that Jamie just has a bug. I know there is a lot of crud going around lately and he could have picked something up at school.

Haley: Ok…

Doctor: However, his dramatic weight loss does concern me and his fevers are a little puzzling… The blood work should be able to answer some of my question, but I would like him to get a CT scan… I am going to check with the hospital and see if they have any availability today.

Haley: Ok… Thank you, doctor…

Doctor: I'll call you as soon as I hear back from the hospital.

Haley: Do you think this is something serious? Is he going to be okay?

Doctor: I can't tell until we get some of the test done, but my advice to you would be to see if your husband can come home… I know he is very busy, but I would hate for it to turn out to be something serious and have him not be able to be there for Jamie. Now, I wouldn't get worried until we know anything for sure, It just may be good for Jamie both mentally and physically. I'm sure we can figure this out.

* Haley nod and smiles at Jamie, trying to mask her fear *


	4. Chapter 4

**Setting: Haley's Car**

* Haley is driving Jamie to the hospital for his testing. Jamie is asleep in the back seat. Her phone rings… *

Haley: Hey, Nate…

Nathan: Hey, baby. Are you okay?

Haley: Yeah. I'm just worried about Jamie… He is really out of it… he has slept almost the whole day… the doctor was able to get him an appointment at the hospital for testing today, so I am on my way there…

Nathan: Ok… I wish I could be there for him today… How's he doing?

Haley: He misses you… I do too…

Nathan: I miss you too, Hales… I talked to the head coach and since we don't have a game until next week, he said I could miss practice for a few days to be at home for Jamie. We have a late practice tonight, so I probably won't be able to leave until 10 o'clock. I should be home by 12:30…

Haley: Thank you, Nate… I really need you here right now…

Nathan: Haley, I love you.

Haley: I love you too…

*Haley hangs up the phone and looks in the rear view mirror at a sleeping Jamie… *

***************************************************

**Setting: Brooke's house**

*Brooke drags her suitcases through the front door of her house. She has been in Tree Hill for nearly twelve hours and still hasn't been home. She situates Sawyer on her kitchen counter and spreads out her sketches like she used to do with Angie. Delaying unpacking and not really wanting to work, she opens the fridge to look for something to eat… she is in the middle of rummaging through the freezer, when she hears the doorbell ring… *

Brooke: I'm coming!

*She yells and runs to the door expecting it to be Peyton and Lucas to pick up Sawyer*

Brooke: Ohh… hey… um…

Sam: Hi, Brooke.

*Sam looks unusually skinny. Her eyes are red and her face is extremely pale…*

Brooke: *concerned * Sam… what are you doing here?

Sam: I needed to get out.

Brooke: Ok… here, come in…

*Sam barges in the house and throws her bag on the couch… she notices Sawyer, picks her bag back up and turns around to leave. *

Sam: You know, never mind…. I'm ok… I'll see you around, Brooke…

Brooke: Sam, wait! What is this about? Where are you going?

Sam: Brooke, it's cool. I get it. You've moved on.

Brooke: Samantha, what are you talking about!?

Sam: The baby, Brooke… the adoption agency finally gave you one… it's what you've always wanted…

Brooke: Wait… you think the baby is mine?!

*Brooke giggles to herself a little *

Brooke: Sam, this is Peyton and Lucas' baby… her name is Sawyer.

Sam: Oh… well… I feel stupid now….

Brooke: Yeah…

*Brooke hops on the couch and motions for Sam to join her. Sam sits down next to her and they continue talking. *

*****************************************

**Setting: The hospital waiting room**

* Jamie has already had his CT scan. They are waiting for the doctor to read it and tell them the results. Jamie is sitting on Haley's lap. He is still a little groggy from the meds they gave him before the test. Haley kisses the top of his head and ruffles his hair. She thinks about how strong he has been today. She smiles when she realizes that it is a trait that he probably got from Nathan… She knows that if she were in this situation she probably wouldn't be this strong. She thinks about all the pain he has gone through in the last few hours; How he screamed when the nurse tried to put the IV in him and how he looked at her with pain in his eyes. She doesn't want him to go through this… all she can think about is getting the test results. She finds comfort in the fact that the CT could give her some answers. She closes her eyes and rests her head on top of his. Just as she gets comfortable, the nurse enters the waiting area.*

Nurse: I'm looking for a James Scott…

*startled, Haley looks up.*

Haley: Oh! That's us…

Nurse: Follow me.

* Haley picks up Jamie and follows the nurse into a private room *

Nurse: How is he doing?

Haley: Ok… I think… he is pretty out of it… he said his stomach was hurting a few minutes ago…

Nurse: Ok. I'll send the doctor in and see if I can get him anything for the pain.

Haley: Thank you…

*The nurse leaves the room and closes the door. Seconds later, the doctor knocks on the door and enters. *

Doctor: Well, it looks like the CT scan may have given us some answers.

*Haley nods her head, unsure of what to think*

Doctor: From the tests, we were able to determine that Jamie has a condition called Crohn's disease. Crohn's disease is a specific kind of inflammation that is typically found in the digestive system. This could have been going on for a long time, and it is just finally catching up with him. Now, I will tell you that there is no cure for Crohn's and if it is left untreated it can become a serious problem. However, there are a variety of treatment options that we can try that usually help stabilize and control the disease. It may take a while to find the best balance of medications, but once we find the right combination I am sure Jamie will be completely healthy.

*Haley's mind is racing a million miles a minute. She has so many questions, but she is somehow unable to ask them. She is so confused. How did her beautiful, healthy, strong child go from being completely healthy to having a potentially life threatening disease? She doesn't even know where to start. Instead of letting her emotions get the best of her, she decides to listen to the doctor and take in as much information as possible.*

Doctor: I would like to do several things for Jamie. To start, I would like to admit him to the hospital. Tomorrow we can get a colonoscopy and see what is going on. With the colonoscopy we should be able to get a better understanding of how severe his disease is. After we take a look at his digestive system, we should be able to come up with a treatment plan. I estimate that Jamie will be in the hospital for about 3 weeks… maybe more, but maybe less depending on how things proceed.

*The doctor reaches into his desk and pulls out several pamphlets *

Doctor: Here are some brochures about Crohn's disease and treatment options. I would highly suggest you read them. Right now, the best thing you can do for Jamie is educate yourself about this disease so you know what to expect.

* The doctor stands up and reaches out to shake Haley's hand. *

Doctor: Thank you, Mrs. Scott. I will have my nurse show you to your room.

* As the doctor is leaving, Haley squeezes Jamie tightly and kisses him. *

*****************************************************

**Setting: Brooke's house**

*Brooke and Sam are sitting on the couch chatting. Brooke feels comfort in having her friend back, but at the same time she is worried about her. She decides to let Sam explain herself on her own time. *

Sam: So, I don't mean to intrude, but how is Julian…?

Brooke: Actually, he is really great…. We are back together…

Sam: That's great, Brooke! I'm really happy for you!

Brooke: In fact, I am putting together a little surprise party for his birthday. It should be fun… Do you want to come? I'm sure he would love to see you! He asks about you all the time…

*Sam looks down at her hands. Her eyes starts to well up, but she can feel Brooke's eyes watching her so she quickly wipes her tears off of her cheeks. *

Sam: I'd love to, Brooke… I really would…. But… I just… I don't know if I can…

*Brooke puts her hand on Sam's shoulder and looks her directly in the eyes.*

Brooke: Sam… *she continues softly * … what is going on? Are you ok? I was going to let you explain everything when you were ready, but if something has happened you need to tell me… I might be able to help you…

Sam: I really just…

Brooke: C'mon, Sam… I can't help you if you don't tell me…

Sam: *cuts Brooke off * She is dead, Brooke. My mom is dead. Ok? Are you happy now?

Brooke: Oh, God … Sam, I'm so sorry…

* Now tears are streaming rapidly down Sam's face *

Sam: And do you want to know the worst part? She did it to herself… I was so bad that she decided to kill herself. She hated me that much… and now they are going to put me right back in foster home where I can ruin another family's life.

*Brooke wraps her arms around Sam*

Brooke: Sam, listen to me… I don't want you to ever think that you aren't good enough or that you are ruining anybody's life. And, do you know why? You saved mine… If it wasn't for you, Samantha Walker, I'd probably be sitting alone crying over Julian… You saved me, Sam, and I don't ever want you to think otherwise.

*Brooke sweeps Sam's bangs out of here eyes and rests her head on top of Sam's *

Brooke: Now, we are going to figure this out… I promise….

***************************************************

Setting: Jamie's hospital room

*Jamie is asleep in the bed. He has a Bobcats jersey on. He is still sleepy from the anesthesia they used during the testing. Haley looks around the room that is unusually cheery for a hospital. There are drawings on the wall that read "Thank You, Tree Hill Pediatrics." Next to the drawings there are pictures of the patients who drew them. Some of the patients are missing their hair, some have NG tubes and PICC lines, others are chubby from steroid treatments and some are so skinny they look like they could break. Haley can't help but think about the fact that not long ago these kids were all just normal kids like Jamie. Normal, healthy and happy kids like her beautiful Jamie. Haley is immersed in the pictures, when someone knocks on the door. A small lady wearing a hospital staff ID badge enters the room. *

Monica: Hi, Mrs. Scott.

Haley: oh… you can call me Haley… *smiles*

Monica: Well… Hi, Haley. I'm Monica Rosenberg. I am a member of the Child and Family Life staff here at Tree Hill Peds. My job is to talk Jamie and your family though what you can expect in the coming weeks. I understand that he has gone through quite a bit of testing today, and from what I have heard he has done marvelously. I don't anticipate we will be doing anything further today, but if you have any questions, the nurse can page me right away.

Haley: Thanks.

Monica: I also wanted to talk to you about billing. I understand that you are employed by Red Bedroom Records. The insurance policy that they have does not cover the entire cost of the testing that Jamie has received today. Is there another member of your family who is insured. It is possible that their policy will cover the entire cost. Otherwise, you will have to pay the difference.

Haley: Actually, my husband just got a new job… I'm not sure what the employer's policy is, but he will be coming home tonight. Can I have him speak to you tomorrow?

Monica: That is perfectly fine. Here is my card. Call me or have the nurse page me if you have any questions.

*Monica hands Haley her card, shakes her hand and leaves the room. Haley usually handles the bills and she doesn't know how they will afford the treatment if the insurance won't pay. She doesn't even know if Nathan's contract has gone through yet. She needed him to be here so badly. She looks back at the pictures on the wall. Unsure of how she feels about all of this, she climbs into the bed with Jamie and rests her head on the pillow next to his. *

*************************************

Setting: Brooke's house

*Sam fell asleep on the couch. She agreed to spend the night and Brooke promised her that they would talk about what they were going to do in the morning. Sawyer is awake and Brooke is playing with her on the couch. The doorbell rings and she gets up to answer it. She opens the door to find Peyton. *

Brooke: You've got to be kidding me… already? It's only 11:00…

Peyton: I know, we left the concert early… I wanted to get home to see her…

*Peyton takes Sawyer from Brooke's arms *

Peyton: I miss her…

*Brooke gathers the rest of Sawyer's things and Peyton puts her in the baby carrier. Brooke watches how carefully Peyton handles Sawyer and thinks about how great of a mother she has become…*

Brooke: You know, Peyton, I'm so proud of you… and Lucas too… but really, you have become such a great mom. Sawyer is lucky to have you…

Peyton: Aw…thanks, Brooke… that means a lot… especially coming from you…

*Peyton gives Brooke a hug*

Brooke: So… I was wondering…

Peyton: I knew there was a catch!

Brooke: It's about Sam…

Peyton: oh…

Brooke: I guess her mom died a couple days ago…

*Peyton looks over at Sam on the couch*

Brooke: Sam is really having a hard time with it… she is going to be staying here for at least a couple days and I was wondering if you would be willing to talk to her… maybe?... for me?

Peyton: Oh, I don't know, Brooke. When it comes to that I am definitely an expert in the loosing part, not so much the accepting and dealing with area….

Brooke: I really think it would help to talk to someone she knows instead of all of the social work people… She just needs someone to relate to….

Peyton: Hmmm…..

*Brooke bites her lip and raises her eyebrow… *

Peyton: Fine… ok… I'll see what I can do….

Brooke: Thank you, Thank you!

*Brooke gives her a hug and kisses her on the cheek *

***********************************************

Setting: Jamie's hospital room

*Its about 12:15 AM. Jamie is asleep. Haley is sitting in the reclining chair with her computer open. She is researching Crohn's disease. She is reading about all of the different treatments and medications. She is relieved to know that there is so much available to help, but she is scared for him. She finds herself resorting o her usual methods of burying herself in work in order to avoid confrontation with her emotions. She is finding it hard to keep her eyes open. They are slowly fluttering closed when Nathan walks in the room. The tiredness she was feeling vanishes at the sight of him and she jumps out of her chair. She bounds over to him as he wraps his arms around her.

Haley: *talking very fast * So, he is doing better. The doctor said that we can talk about treatment in the morning. I've been reading all about it. I guess there are several different treatments. There are a bunch of medications and some surgeries they can do, so if they can get it under control he…

Nathan:*cuts her off* Hales… *He raises a finger to her lips to silence her. *

*She looks up at him and notices that tears are forming in his eyes. She has only seen him cry a few times and the sight of it startled her. He pulls her in for a kiss and then wraps her tightly in his arms. As he strokes her hair, tears start to run down her cheeks and soak into his shirt. *

Nathan: *soothingly * Shhh… its going to be ok… everything is going to be ok…


	5. Chapter 5

Setting: Jamie's hospital room

*Nathan and Haley are both sitting in the reclining chair. She is lying on top of him with his arms wrapped around her. She is asleep. Jamie is sitting in the hospital bed. Nathan and Jamie are watching the sports segment of the news. *

Jamie: C'mon! That's not fair. If he had made that pass they could have gone for a three pointer and won the game.

Nathan: Whoa. Easy, boy…

*Haley slowly wakes up *

Nathan: Well, good morning, Hales… You slept well.

*Nathan kisses her. *

Haley: Tell me about it…

*Haley glides her fingers through her hair and pulls it into a bun on the top of her head. *

Haley: Eww… I need to take a shower…

Nathan: *mockingly * I noticed!

Jamie: Me too! *plugs his nose*

*Haley rolls her eyes and gets up to leave. *

Haley: Do you need anything from home?

Nathan: No, I think I'm good.

Haley: Ok. I'll see you in a couple hours. I love you.

* Kisses Nathan *

Haley: *To Jamie * And, I LOVE you!!!

* Kisses Jamie on the top of his head and ruffles his hear. She blows both of them a kiss and leaves the room. *

Jamie: I love you too, Mama!

* Nathan watches Haley leave the room and then pulls out a PS2 and NBA live. *

Nathan: Hey, Big Game James, you up for a game?

Jamie: Totally!

****************************************

Setting: Brooke's House

*Brooke is in the kitchen making breakfast. Sam is still asleep on the couch. Brooke turns on the stereo and turns the volume all the way up. Startled, Sam sits up and covers her ears. She gets up and sits on one of the stools at the counter. Brooke is dancing and singing along with the music. She is totally unaware that Sam has gotten up. *

Sam: *Shouting over the music * Brooke! What are you doing?!

*Brooke notices her and turns down the volume. *

Brooke: I'm… making you breakfast.

*Puts a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of her. Sam shakes her head disapprovingly at the sight of the meal. *

Brook: No? Didn't think so…

*Brooke takes out an oversized coffee mug and pours Sam a glass. *

Brooke: Here you go… Coffee… black…you know where the sugar is.

*Sam takes the mug and gets up to get sugar. *

Sam: Brooke, what's all of this for?

Brooke: You, my friend, are going to school.

Sam: That's interesting, because, I kind of… well… I can't.

Brooke: You can't always hide out here when something knocks you down. Right now, you have to be with your friends and your teachers and your peers. I can only help you so much. You need to make an effort too.

Sam: Brooke! I can't go to school because I was sort of…well… suspended.

Brooke: You were what?!

Sam: Suspended… you know… not allowed to go…

Brooke: I'm not stupid. I know what suspended is. Trust me. Sam, what happened?

Sam: I wrote another essay for school. It was for Public Policy class. It was also sort of X rated. When the principal found it, she was all like "this is your second warning." I got a little defensive of the paper… and of Haley… and she just said that I couldn't come back until I re-wrote it.

Brooke: And, of course, you didn't re-write it.

Sam: I haven't been back since

*Brooke sighs *

Brooke: Well, you are going to have to go back at some point… you know that, right?

*Sam nods her head *

Sam: Yeah… I know…

Brooke: You can't just mope around here… So, I guess for now you can come work at the store with me…. But we are going to get this figured out… You have to go back.

Sam: Thank you, Brooke.

*Brooke gives her a hug *

Brooke: Now, go get dressed. We've got a long day ahead of us.

***********************************

Setting: Peyton and Lucas' house

*Lucas is in the kitchen doing the dishes. He is on the phone with Haley. *

Lucas: Hales... I'm so sorry about Jamie… I hope he is feeling better today… Yeah… I picked him up a little something… do you think I could bring it by today? Ok… sounds good, Hales… I'll see you then… Oh, and Haley, remember to take care of yourself too… You deserve it… Bye, Hales.

*Peyton walks into the Kitchen with Sawyer. *

Peyton: Was that Haley?

Lucas: Yeah…

Peyton: How's Jamie doing? Mia said that Haley was really out of it yesterday…

Lucas: I think he is okay…. I think Haley is just trying to adjust to a new reality….

Peyton: I think we all are...

Lucas: I'm going to try to swing by the hospital today on my way to practice. Do you want to come?

Peyton: I actually have to meet Mia in the studio. I told Haley I would pick up some of the slack around there now that the baby is all settled in and she has Jamie to deal with. I think I'll take Sawyer with me if that's ok…

Lucas: Sounds perfect…

***********************************

Setting: Jamie's hospital room

* Nathan and Jamie are in a heated game of NBA live. *

Jamie: I'm totally about to beat you, Dad!

Nathan: Not so fast, Little Bear… Don't get cocky!

*Haley enters with a bag of clothes and a pillow. *

Haley: Whoa! I leave you two alone for a few hours and this place is already all "boyified". Don't suppose there's room for a girl in here?

Nathan: There is room for my girl. Don't say I never gave you anything.

*Nathan motions to the bracelet that Haley put on when she went home. Haley takes it off and slides it onto his wrist. While Nathan is distracted, one of Jamie's players scores a 3 pointer and he wins. *

Jamie: Ha! Take that!

Nathan: Dude, I thought you paused the game. Have you been playing this whole time?

Jamie: Yep! The fade-away works every time!

Nathan: Oh yeah? Who taught you that one?

Jamie: Uncle Lucas.

*The Doctor knocks on the door and enters the room. *

Doctor: Hello, Mr. Scott. Nice it's nice to meet you.

*Nathan Stands up and shakes the doctor's hand. The doctor notices the bracelet. Nathan slides it off his hand and gives it to Haley. Instead of putting it on herself, she slips it on Jamie's wrist. *

Doctor: My name is Dr. Carson. I've been taking care of Jamie these past few days. I've reviewed Jamie's condition with several other doctors and we have come up with a couple options as far as treatment goes. The good news is that the severity of his disease isn't nearly as bad as I had originally feared. That means we caught it on time. If you had waited even a few more weeks, it could've been much worse. However, it does look like there is a section of his small intestine that has had quite a bit of trauma from the inflammation. To treat this we could do several things. We could remove the damaged part of the intestine. It would probably be about 2 feet. After the surgery is done, he would need about 3 weeks to recover at which point we would put him on an anti-inflammatory drug and he would be good to go. The other option would be steroid treatments. We would put Jamie on a high dose of Prednisone, which is a very toxic steroid. He would probably feel better immediately. However, the long-term effects of steroid treatments can be very dangerous. He can gain dramatic amounts of weight, he may lose some hair, he will have growth failure and his personality will most likely change. It is up to you which option to choose. I've seen treatment be very successful both ways, but it is up to you to determine which is best for your family. I know this is a lot of information to take in, but I'll let you two discuss and I will be by later today to see if we have made any decisions.

Nathan: Thank you, Doctor.

*Dr. Carson leaves the room. Haley sighs and leans into Nathan. She looks up at him with an overwhelmed look in her eyes and then at Jamie who seems to be oblivious as to what awaits him in the future. *


	6. Chapter 6

Setting: Clothes over Bros.

*Brooke is on the phone with Julian. She is behind the counter. Millie is helping a customer. Sam is on the couch watching TV and texting. *

Brooke: That's so cool! It's going to be a hit I can tell…well, since you're Mr. BigShotMovieProducer now, maybe you can come spend some time with your small town fashion designer girlfriend… really?....I really DO love you… Ok.. I'll see you tomorrow! Oh! I'm so excited… yep… I love you too! Ok… bye!

Sam: *Sarcastically * Man, at the rate you are going, he is NEVER going to find out about your little surprise…

Brooke: Ha ha…. Very funny. *rolls her eyes *

*A police officer enters the store *

Officer: Excuse me, are you Brooke Davis?

Brooke: Um.. yes… that's me.

Sam: See you are no "small town fashion designer" even a guy recognized you…

Officer: I am looking for a Ms. Samantha Walker. I have you as her last residency.

******************************

Setting: Jamie's hospital room

* Jamie is asleep. Haley is in the bed with him, rubbing his back. Nathan pulled up a chair and is sitting next to Haley. *

Nathan: What do you think we should do? Should he get the surgery?

Haley: I don't know, Nate. It sounds like and awfully big surgery. I'd hate for him to go through all of that. What about the steroids? The doctor said that they should make him feel better right away.

*Haley fidgets with the bracelet on Jamie's wrist *

Nathan: But all of those side effects, Haley. His stomach may feel better, but he is going to have a whole lot of other problems to deal with if he has to stay on those too long.

Haley: But what about school? If he takes the steroids he could go back to school and be with his friends.

Nathan: Don't worry about school. You could tutor him if he got the surgery. Besides if he used the steroids he could never play basketball again.

Haley: Not everything has to revolve around basketball. I know it means a lot to you and I know that Jamie loves it, but sometimes you have to look at the big picture.

Nathan: Ok. You want to look at the big picture? Haley, if he goes on the steroids it's not going to fix him forever. He is still going to be sick and on a ton of meds. All the steroids are going to do is delay the inevitable.

*Jamie suddenly clutches his stomach and starts screaming. *

Haley: Baby, what's wrong?

*Nathan runs over to him and presses the "call nurse" button. *

Jamie: My stomach… it really hurts….

*Jamie starts to throw up. Nathan grabs the bucket that was sitting on the table and places it under Jamie. When Jamie is finished, Haley pulls him in close. She looks down at a crying Jamie and wipes his tears. Jamie is in Haley's arms moaning in pain. Haley looks over at Nathan who is in shock because he has never seen him like this before. He felt so helpless. Nathan gets in the bed with the two of them. He puts his arm around Haley. *

Haley: Yeah… let's get the surgery…

*Nathan intertwines their fingers and kisses her and Jamie *

**************************

Setting: Red Bedroom Records

*Mia is playing a song. Sawyer is screaming. Peyton is trying to calm her down. *

Peyton: Oh, God. Mia, I'm really sorry. She usually isn't like this…

Mia: Maybe it's me… I stopped playing and she stopped crying… I've never really been good with babies anyway.

Peyton: don't be silly. I'm sure she doesn't mind your music.

Mia: Oh, really? If you are so sure about that… lets do a little experiment…

*Mia plays a few chords on the piano and Sawyer starts crying. When she stops playing, Sawyer giggles. *

Mia: See, I told you it was bad! Even the baby hates it!

Peyton: Oh boy.

***************************

Setting: Jamie's hospital room.

*Jamie is opening a present from Lucas. He pulls out a Dr. Sues book. *

Jamie: Really? Uncle Lucas? I know you like reading, but Dr. Sues? Don't you think I'm a little old for that?

Lucas: J-Luke, nobody is every too old for Dr. Sues.

Jamie: Ok…

Haley: James Lucas Scott, where have your manners gone? I don't think I heard a "Thank you".

Jamie: Sorry… Thanks, Uncle Lucas.

Lucas: I got you another little something too.

Jamie: Really?

Lucas: Yeah

*Lucas pulls a one of the mini basketball hoops with suction cups out of the bag and sticks it to the wall across from Jamie's bed. He tosses Jamie a mini basketball. *

Lucas: This way you can keep up your free throws while you are in here.

Jamie: This is totally awesome!

*Jamie makes a shot but misses. Lucas picks up the ball and puts it in the basket. *

Nathan: Let me try!

*Lucas tosses the ball to Nathan. Nathan scores. *

Jamie: Three points!

*The doctor enters the room *

Doctor: Well, who do we have here?

Jamie: Dr. Carson, this is my Uncle Lucas.

Doctor: Well, Hi…um…Uncle… Lucas… it's nice to meet you. Mr. and Mrs. Scott, could I talk to you two in the hall for a minute?

Haley: Sure.

*Haley and Nathan follow the doctor into the hall. *

Doctor: the nurse informed me that you two have decided to go ahead with the surgery and I wanted to let you know that I have scheduled to have the OR this afternoon. I really think this is a good decision for Jamie. He is in great hands. I promise we will take good care of him. We will probably start prepping him for surgery around 3:30 so I'll be by before then to check on him.

Haley: Thank you, Doctor.

*Haley and Nathan go back into the room. Jamie is playing NBA live. *

Lucas: Is every thing ok, Hales?

Haley: yeah… they are going to do it today…

Lucas: Oh… well… I don't want to bother you guys any longer, so I'll head home… Peyton and Sawyer are probably home by now anyway…

Haley: Ok…

Lucas: Keep me posted about everything… ok? You promise?

Haley: Yeah.. I promise…

*Lucas holds up his pinky to do a "pinky swear."

Haley: Oh whatever, you dork!

*Lucas gives Haley a hug. *

Lucas: Everything's going to be ok. I promise.

*Lucas gives Jamie a "pound-it" and leaves the room. *

Lucas: Feel better, J- Luke!

Haley: Hey, Jamie. Do you think you can pause that game for a minute, buddy. Your dad and I need to talk to you.

Jamie: Uh –oh…

Nathan: Relax, buddy… you are not in trouble. We just want to talk to you about what the Dr. Carson wants to do.

Jamie: Is he going to make me healthy?

Nathan: Well, he is going to make your stomach stop hurting.

Jamie: How is he going to do that?

Haley: Jamie, sweetie, there is a part of your tummy that isn't working right and Dr. Carson wants to make you all better and take it out.

Jamie: Why isn't it working?

Haley: We don't really know, Buddy. Dr. Carson said that your stomach has a problem called Crohn's disease in it, which means that you have tiny little sores in your tummy. It's ok if you don't understand all of this. Your dad and I don't expect you to understand it all right now.

*Jamie looks down and starts playing with the bracelet. Haley lifts his chin up so that he is looking at her. *

Haley: And, Buddy, it's also ok if you are scared. I know this is all really confusing, so if you are scared or don't understand something, we want you to tell us so that we can find a way to explain it to you better. Ok?

Jamie: Ok, Mama.

Haley: Do you have any questions?

Jamie: Just one…

Nathan: Ok.. shoot…

Jamie: Is it going to hurt?

Haley: It might, a little bit. But you are going to be asleep and Dr. Carson is going to do everything he can to make it hurt as little as possible.

Jamie: Ok…

Haley: I love you, Buddy.

Jamie: I love you too Mama.

*Haley gives Jamie an Eskimo kiss and then kisses his forehead. Jamie crawls into her lap and puts the bracelet back on her hand. Nathan ruffles Jamie's hair and kisses Haley. *

************************************************

Setting: Clothes over Bros

*The police officer has just walked. Brooke is standing behind the counter. She extremely worried. She knew that Sam wasn't doing so well since she went to live with her mom, but she couldn't imagine what she could have done to have a police officer looking for her. *

Officer: Ms. Davis, I have you as the last official residence for Ms. Samantha Walker. Is this true?

Brooke: Yes, Sir. Actually, that's here over there.

*Points to Sam who is texting and pretending not to notice the officer *

Brooke: Is something wrong?

Officer: Actually, yes, Ms. Davis. You see, the agency had a foster family set up for Samantha and she never showed. The agency contacted me and filed a missing person complaint. Because Samantha is a minor, she needs to be in the care of a legal guardian. And right now, that's not you. I'm afraid I am going to have to take Samantha to the station so that we can get her under the control of local authorities.

Brooke: But… you can't take her. Right now, I am the only "family" she has. Just because we are not blood related and it doesn't say so on paper, she is my family and I need to be here for her right now.

Officer: I'm afraid there is nothing you can do, Ms. Davis. Samantha is going to have to come with me.

Brooke: Actually, I think there is.

*Brooke goes to her desk and brings back and envelope. She hands the envelope to the officer. Sam finally speaks up. *

Sam: Brooke, what's that?

Brooke: Well, they are adoption papers… for you… I mean… if that's okay with you…

Sam: Actually, …um… I think it is…

*Sam gets up from the couch and gives Brooke a hug. *

Brooke: You are all mine, Samantha Walker.

**********************************

Setting: Jamie's hospital room

* Jamie is sitting in Haley's lap in the hospital bed. Nathan is sitting at the foot of the bed. Jamie has an IV that the nurse is hooking up. He is wearing a Raven's jersey. The doctor starts to push medicine through the IV. *

Doctor: Ok, Jamie. You are going to start to feel a little sleepy now, but you will be all better when you wake up…

Haley: Shhh, baby… it's ok… just go to sleep… we'll be right here when you wake up…

Jamie: *Sleepily * I love you mama.

Haley: I love you too Jimmy- Jam.

Jamie: Daddy, Uncle.. Lucas … told… me… that it… doesn't mean anything… if you…can't….

* Jamie's eyes are closed and he is totally asleep. *

Nathan: …knock down the shot.

*Haley kisses Jamie and puts the bracelet on his wrist. She places Jamie on the cot that they rolled in. Nathan kisses Jamie and gives hi a gentle hug. *

Nathan: I love you, Jamie. Be brave.

*The nurse wheels the cot out of the room and into the OR. Haley's eyes fill with tears. Nathan wraps his arms around her. *

Nathan: He's not going anywhere, Hales. I promise.

*************************************

Setting: The hospital waiting area

*Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Sawyer, Brooke and Sam are all in the hospital waiting room. Brooke is playing with Sawyer. Lucas has his computer out and is working on his editing. Peyton is drawing and Sam is texting. They are all pre-occupied and sharing small conversation: All of them except for Nathan and Haley. Nathan is staring straight ahead. He has one arm wrapped around Haley and he is gently running his fingers through her hair, twirling her curls back and forth. He is thinking about all the time he has spent in this hospital. He is thinking about the night he fell in love with Haley. That was the same night that he was here for taking the amphetamines. He is thinking about the bridge accident. That was supposed to be the best night of their lives, and in some ways it was because it helped them believe a little more in love. It showed them that sometimes if you love someone enough, everything turns out ok. He is thinking about the accident with Daunté and how afraid he was of losing Haley. And, he is thinking about the day Jamie was born: the day that he became responsible for more than just himself and Haley. Haley is fidgeting with the bracelet, unable to concentrate on anything.*

Nathan: Hales, you ok?

*Haley shakes her head "no". She is unable to speak. She knows that if she starts to talk she will become overwhelmed with emotion and start crying again. Nathan grabs her hand and stands up. *

Nathan: Come with me, baby.

Haley: No… we can't…. we… um… we have to… stay here… incase something… happens…

Nathan: Luke will call us if anything changes, but nothing is going to happen from you just sitting here…

Haley: Ok…

Nathan: Come on, Hales.

* Haley gets up and holds his hand. Nathan leads her to an empty hospital room. He closes and locks the door behind him.*

Nathan: Now you can cry… we are all alone…

Haley: Nate…

Nathan: No, I know how you are Hales. I know that you keep things to yourself and sometimes run from your emotions. But, it's ok, Haley. It's ok to be scared. You have every right to be terrified right now. I'm scared to… So, right now, I promise nobody is looking and I promise I won't tell anyone… it's okay if you want to cry and breakdown. I am going to be here for you when you want to do that. You've been there for me so many times, Haley. You've always been there for me and now it's my turn to be there for you. Ok?

*Haley nods her head "yes" and Nathan wraps her in his arms. Slowly tears start to form in her eyes.*

Nathan: I love you Haley James Scott, and I always will. I'm not going anywhere.

*With those words, Haley's little whimpers turn into full-blown sobs. Her tears stream down her face, making her cheeks red and puffy. Nathan starts to cry too. His tears soak into her hair. Nathan kisses her and they stand there for a while just holding each other and crying; feeling safe in each other's arms. *

**************************************

Setting: Hospital waiting area

*Lucas is still editing. Peyton is drawing, Brooke is playing with Sawyer and Sam is playing with a necklace. She takes it off and opens the locket. She looks at the picture inside. It is a picture of her and her mom that was taken a few weeks ago. Her mom had given it to her for her birthday. Peyton notices and remembers the bracelet that Ellie gave her. *

Peyton: Hey, Sam. Can I talk to you for a minute?

Sam: Sure…

Peyton: Let's take a walk.

* They get up and walk outside. *

Peyton: So, look, Brooke told me about you mom and…

Sam: Peyton, I appreciate it, I really do… but, honestly, I don't really need your help. And, quite frankly, I don't even know why Brooke told you.

Peyton: Ok… fine… I just thought maybe I could help considering I have a lot of experience in that area, but suite yourself…

*Peyton starts walking away. *

Sam: Peyton, wait! Um… what do you mean… you have "experience" in this area?

Peyton: I lost my mom, Sam. Well, actually, I lost two moms.

Sam: Oh, gosh, Peyton… I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything by it… sometimes my mouth doesn't have time to register before it speaks…

Peyton: It's fine… I just wanted to let you know that I get it… what you are going through, I mean…. Growing up, I had two dead moms and an absent dad, so if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here.

Sam: Thanks, Peyton… did Brooke tell you that she is adopting me?

Peyton: No! She didn't! Well… I guess things have been a little crazy around here lately… Sam! That's great I'm so happy for you!

Sam: Yep! The papers are signed an everything… all we have to do is mail them in…

************************************

Setting: Empty hospital room

*Nathan and Haley are in the bed under the covers. Haley is wearing Nathan's sweatshirt. *

Nathan: Well, I never thought I would add this to the list of places I've done it.

Haley: Tell me about it…

*He kisses her and she puts the bracelet on his hand. *

Haley: I'm so proud of you Nate. I really am I just…

Nathan: You just… what?

Haley: I just… I miss you, Baby… I miss you a lot.

Nathan: I miss you too, Hales.

* They kiss. *

Nathan: Just think of it this way… it means that it will be ten times better every time I come home.

Haley: Yeah, yeah… whatever…

* Haley jumps up when her phone rings. *

Haley: Hey Luke… is everything ok?... … we're… um…around *looks at Nathan * … really? … That's so great!... ok! … we are coming!

*hangs up the phone and starts throwing her clothes on. *

Haley: Luke said that Jamie is out of surgery and he did great! He is in the recovery room now so we can go see him!

* Haley giggles and kisses Nathan. They both can't stop smiling. *


	7. Chapter 7

Setting: Surgery recovery room.

*Jamie is out of surgery. Haley is sitting in a chair that she pulled up to the bed. She is holding Jamie's hand and singing softly as she brushes her fingers across his cheek. *

Haley: *gently * Jimmy-Jam…c'mon, honey… wake up…

*Nathan comes in the room holding two cups of coffee.*

Nathan: I got you some coffee.

*He takes a sip *

Nathan: It's questionably, though… it's from the hospital cafeteria…

*He hands Haley a coffee and goes to sit on the couch. *

Nathan: How's he doing?

Haley: Ok, I think… he still hasn't woken up though…

Nathan: Hales, the doctor said it could be a few hours.

Haley: I know… I just want him to wake up… I miss him…

*She kisses Jamie and ruffles his hair. Then she gets up and joins Nathan on the couch. Nathan puts his arm around her. He pulls her in close and starts kissing her. *

Nathan: You know, now that everyone left, we could go for a round two…

*Haley blushes and punches him lightly. *

Haley:* sarcastically* SURE! *she rolls her eyes*

*Nathan starts unbuttoning her shirt as she kisses him. She starts giggling. *

Nathan: What?

Haley: Nothing, nothing… it's fine…

*She starts kissing him again. After a few seconds, she starts giggling again. *

Nathan: Hales, what's going on?! Did I do something?

Haley: No, trust me… you didn't do anything.

Nathan: Then what is it?

Haley: It's just… it's … Jamie… He is right there, Nate.

Nathan: He's asleep, Hales!

Haley: I know, but he could wake up any minute!

Nathan: Fine…

*He buttons her shirt back up and wraps his arm around her again. He kisses her cheek and she sighs as she leans into him. There is a knock on the door and child life specialist enters the room. *

Haley: Oh! Hi, Monica. This is my husband, Nathan.

*Nathan reaches out to shake her hand. She pulls up a chair and sits across from them. *

Monica: It's nice to meet you, Nathan. I am Monica. I'm the on the Child and Family Life staff here and I've been working with Haley and Jamie the past few days. The other day, Haley and I were talking about the financial aspect of everything that is going on with Jamie. I mentioned to her that the insurance policy that she receives from Red Bedroom Records isn't enough to cover the cost of Jamie's tests and operations… I'm just checking back with you to see if your insurance policy is different. Haley mentioned that you just got a new job, so it may take a little while to get into our system. So far, the current policy we have in our computers still doesn't cover the cost, so is there someone you would like me to speak to?

Nathan: You know, I'll give my manager a call tonight and see if there are going to be any changes to coverage with my new contract.

Monica: Thank you, Nathan. Haley has my card if you need anything.

Nathan: Ok. Thank you.

*Monica leaves room as a worried look washes across Haley's face. *

Nathan: Are you ok, Hales?

Haley: Mmhmm…

Nathan: Haley, what's wrong?

Haley: What she has in the computer now… that's all we have right? That's it?

Nathan: Hales…

Haley: Nathan, how are we going to pay for this? She showed me the numbers and that was before he needed the surgery…

Nathan: We'll figure this out, Hales. I promise. We have a lot of money from the contract that isn't deposited yet. With what's leftover, it should cover what the insurance won't pay for. Besides, Mia's album is doing well we don't know what is going to be coming in from that yet.

Haley: Yeah… I guess… It just worries me that we aren't being as careful about money as we used to… Maybe I should try getting a full-time job again…

Nathan: Hales, don't be silly. You work enough as it is. Plus, you are taking care of Jamie. We'll get this figured out. I promise.

*He wraps his arm around her and she closes her eyes as he kisses her forehead. They are just getting settled again, when Jamie starts to stir. Haley jumps up and rushes to him. *

Haley: Hey, baby…

*she kisses him and brushes her thumb across his face. Nathan gets up and stands behind Haley. He has one hand on her shoulder and the other hand is holding onto Jamie. *

Nathan: Hey, buddy… how'd you sleep?

*Jamie nods his head yes, barely able to keep his eyes open. *

Jamie: Am I all better, Mama?

Haley: You are all better, baby. I love you, Jamie.

Jamie: I love you too, Mama.

Nathan: Hey, what about me?

Jamie: Mmmm…. I guess I love you too, Daddy.

Nathan: That's what I'm talking about…

*Jamie lets his eye lids sink back over his eyes and goes back to sleep. Haley glides her fingers back and forth through his hair while humming. Jamie's breathing begins to get heavier.*

Haley: Nate, do you think he is ok?

*Jamie's breathing gets so intense that it appears he is gasping for air. *

Haley: Something isn't right… we need to get a doctor! Jamie sweetie, it's Mama… you are ok, baby… it's ok…. Just wake up……it's ok, baby….

*Haley is tapping his face and kissing him, trying to wake him back up while Nathan is shaking him. They are screaming at him, trying anything just to get him to calm down or wake up when his breathing worsens and the heart-rate monitor flat lines. Nathan darts out of room. *

Nathan: We need a doctor in here! Someone please help!

*****************************************

Setting: Brooke's house

*Brooke enters Sam's room, flicks the light on, rips the cover's off of her and turns the stereo on full blast. *

Brooke: C'mon, Sam! Get up! It's time for school!

*Sam moans, rolls over and puts the pillow over her head. Brooke takes her by the arms and pulls her out of bed.*

Brooke: C'mon. I'm going with you and we are going to talk to the principal about this.

Sam: Brooke, really… it's just… it's not worth it…

Brooke: Samantha! Yes it is worth it! YOUR education is worth it! I wish I knew that when I was in high school… besides when Julian comes home tonight I don't want to have to tell him I adopted a high school drop out.

Sam: Thanks for the love, Brooke. And, I am not dropping out… it's just a little vacation.

Brooke: Maybe so, but it is a vacation that ends now! Come on… brush, floss, get dressed, let's go…

*****************************************

Setting: Jamie's hospital room.

*Doctors and nurses are rushing around the room frantically, trying to revive him. Haley has moved to the corner of the room with Nathan. Haley has her hand over her mouth trying to prevent herself from letting sobs escape while watching the swarm of people bustle around her son. *

Doctor: * to a nurse * We have to get him into emergency surgery he has a clot in his lung. Make sure there is an OR available.

*A team of doctors raises the railings on the gurney and quickly pushes him out of the room. Haley reaches her hand out for Jamie but he has already been whisked out of the room. Silent tears start streaming down her and Nathan's faces. *

Haley: I love you, Baby.

***********************************

Setting: Peyton and Lucas' house

*Peyton is sitting on the bed with Sawyer while Lucas packs. *

Peyton: You, know… I don't think the big-shots at the publishing company would notice if you came a little late… or… not at all?

Lucas: Nice try, but I'm going. We need the money. It's only a few days anyway.

Peyton: Yeah but that's three days I'll have to sleep alone in this big bed all by myself…

*She picks up Sawyer and makes a "pouty" face at him. *

Lucas: Well, aren't you the drama queen today?

*Lucas zips up his bag and throws it over his shoulder. His kisses Peyton and picks up Sawyer. He kisses lightly on the head. He hands Sawyer back to Peyton. He kisses Peyton one more time and heads out the door. As he is leaving, trying to be serious, Peyton adds… *

Peyton: People always leave, Luke.

*Lucas rolls his eyes*

Lucas: Then how come I am always the one saving you…

*She sticks out her tongue and picks up Sawyer's hand so that she can wave "bye" as Lucas leaves. *


	8. Chapter 8

Setting: Operating room

*Jamie is on the operating table. Jamie is unconscious. He is hooked up to all sorts of different machines that are keeping his heart working and helping him breathe. Doctors and nurses are rushing around hastily trying to save him. *

Doctor: You are doing great Jamie…stay with us, buddy…

*****************************

Setting: Publishing Company

*Lucas is sitting in the waiting area with about 10 other people who are there to interview for the position. He pretends to read the news paper while secretly spying on the other candidates. His knee is shaking rapidly with his anxiousness to get the interview done. His mind is racing a million miles a minute as he is thinking about how he is going to impress the head of the company and what this would mean for his family if he got the job. Suddenly, everything going on in his mind comes to an abrupt stop when he hears his name being called my the receptionist. *

Receptionist: I'm looking for Lucas Scott…

Lucas: Oh…that's me..

Receptionist: Perfect. Follow me…

*Lucas follows the receptionist through the arrangement of cubicles into a large office. A short, skinny woman stands up from behind the desk and reaches out to shake Lucas' hand.*

Cynthia: Hello, Lucas, I'm Cynthia Saxton…

Lucas: It's a pleasure to meet you…

*Cynthia leans back in her chair and gestures for Lucas to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. *

Cynthia: So, tell me, Lucas, why do you want this job?

Lucas: Well, honestly, I've always found a comfort and a passion inside of books. It is a passion I can only find a few other places in this world. I get the same sense of motivation from writing as I do when I am playing basketball. And, writing gives me the same sense of love and passion as get from being with my wife and daughter. Books are something that has helped me grow up. I can easily define the different parts for my life by the books I have read…

*flashback to when Haley and Karen gave him the Julius Caesar book. *

Karen: There is tide in the affairs of men… or something like that….

*end of flashback *

Lucas: The truth is that books help people find their way and if I can help an author create a piece of literature that can help someone else find their way just like the classics have helped me, then this is the job for me… I'm your man.

Cynthia: Well, thank you, Lucas…

*gets out of her chair and opens the door. *

Cynthia: You will be hearing from us shortly

Lucas: *confused * um… do you want my résumé or anything? I'd be happy to give you references…

Cynthia: No… that's all…

Lucas: Well… ok then… I look forward to hearing from you…

*starts to leave the room *

Lucas: *pulling out his résumé. * I'll leave this at the front desk in case you change your mind.

*******************************

Setting: Hospital waiting area

*Nathan and Haley are sitting on the couch in the waiting area. Nathan is on the phone with his coach. *

Nathan: Yes, Sir… of course… Yeah… I understand… ok… Thank You, Coach… ok… bye.

*Hangs up the phone and closes his eyes. He fidgets with his phone in frustration. Haley notices and intertwines her hand in his. She lifts his hand up and kisses the back of his hand. He leans over and kisses her forehead. *

Haley: Is everything ok, baby?

Nathan: I'm going to have to go back, Hales…we've got a game tomorrow.

*Haley sighs*

Nathan: I don't know what to do… I don't want to leave… I can't leave… I need to be here for Jamie…

Haley: And what happens if you miss a game?

Nathan: If I miss a game… well… then I'm off the team.

***************************

Setting: Brooke's Car

*Brooke is driving after she picked Julian up from the airport.*

Julian: Where are we going?

Brooke: Oh.. I just need to stop at the store before we go home…

Julian: Whatever you say, B. Davis

******************************

Setting: Hospital waiting area

*Monica approaches them with and unusually up beat demeanor. *

Monica: Well, I do have some good new for you guys today… it appears that the hospital bill has been paid. All the expenses have been covered up to this point and we now have a card on file to charge the rest of the bills to. Nathan, your manager must have pulled through…

*Monica turns around to leave, but Haley stops her. *

Haley: Monica, can I just ask… who did the money come from?

*Monica opens her chart to find out the information. *

Monica: Right here, it looks like a Mr. Dan Scott took care of the expenses.

*Nathan looks at Haley with a worried look and shakes his head. *

Haley: Ok, thank you.

Monica: Glad I could help.

*Monica leaves. *

Nathan: God, Hales….the second I think I don't need him he finds some way to sneak back into our lives and prove that without him I wouldn't be able to do anything… You know, he did this to Karen too… after Lucas and Keith got in the accident…

Haley: Well, what are we going to do?

Nathan: I don't know…

**********************************

Setting: Clothes over Bros

* About 20 people are there including Sam, Peyton, Sawyer, Mouth, Millie, Skills, Mia, Chase, Junk and Fergie. They are all wearing dorky birthday hats and have noise makers. In the center of the store, there is a table that is set up with a very large cake and a mountain of present. Across the back wall of the store there is a large banner that reads "Happy Birthday, Julian!"

Sam: Ok, everyone… be quiet… they should be here any minute…

*************************************************

Setting: hospital waiting area

* Nathan and Haley are sitting on a couch in the waiting area. Haley is lying down with her head in Nathan's lap. Nathan is stroking her hair gently. Neither of them is crying anymore. They have transferred into a state of shock about what has just happened. Haley sits up as the doctor approaches them. *

Doctor: Well, we are no longer assisting his breathing… he is breathing all by himself. Sometimes younger kids just get overloaded by the anesthesia… it can be too much for their system to handle… But he is stable now…. We are going to keep him in ICU overnight and we'll talk about what to do next in the morning.

Haley: Can we see him?

Doctor: Yes, but I wouldn't recommend any visitors for the next day or so… we don't want him to catch any infections… You guys have a fighter… he is a brave kid.

***************************

Setting: Clothes over Bros.

* Brooke and Julian enter the store. The lights are off and everyone is hiding. She flicks the lights on and everyone jumps out with silly string and yells.*

Everyone: Surprise!!!

Brooke: Happy birthday, Julian.

*He kisses her. *

Julian: Thank you, Brooke. I had no idea.

Brooke: You knew didn't you…

Julian: Yeah… just a little…

Brooke: Well, thank you for acting surprised.

Julian: No problem.

Brooke: I actually have another surprise for you…

Julian: Oh, really?

Brooke: Yeah, follow me…

*Brooke leads him behind the counter and hands him the envelope with Sam's adoption papers. *

Brooke: What do you think?

Julian: I think you may possibly have the biggest heart out of everyone I know, Brooke Davis. I think it is great.

*He kisses her. *

Julian: So, where is she?

Brooke: I made her hide so she could surprise you…

Julian: You are one sneaky girl, Brooke Davis.

Brooke: Oh, I know!

***************************

Setting: ICU – Jamie's room.

*Jamie is in the hospital, hooked up to a million different machines. Nathan and Haley are outside of the room, looking at him through the small window in the door. Haley grasps Nathan's hand and slowly starts to open the door. As the door is beginning to slide open, Nathan pulls her back into his arms and starts kissing her. *

Nathan: I love, you so much, Hales…

Haley: I love you to, Baby…

Nathan: Haley, I don't ever want to loose you.

Haley: Hey, I'm not going anywhere…and neither is Jamie… I promise.

*She kisses Nathan and leads him into Jamie's room. *

************************************

Setting: Clothes over Bros.

*Brooke leads Julian into the back room where Sam was hiding. Sam is texting and as Brooke enters the room, she yells.. *

Brooke: Hey, S. Davis! How was your first day back at school?

*Sam doesn't look up from her phone. *

Sam: Actually, thanks to you, it wasn't that bad…

Brooke: Good. I'm glad.

*Julian purposefully clears his throat and Sam finally looks up from her phone. *

Sam: JULIAN!!!

*She runs into his arms as he picks her up and twirls her around. *

Julian: Sampson, it's good to see you sporting the black nail polish…

*Sam looks down at her chipped nails and starts picking at them. *

Sam: So… did you and Brooke talk… about… um…. stuff…

Julian: Yes we did.

Sam: And?...

Julian: And… I think it's great, Sam… I really do. Or, maybe I should say, Sam DAVIS….

Sam: Yeah… we may need to work on the whole name thing…

Julian: This is really great, Brooke. I'm so proud of you guys…

*Julian kisses Brooke. *

Sam: *awkwardly * well… I am going to go… do… something….

*Sam leaves. Julian leads Brooke to the couch in the back room while they are kissing. *

Julian: I love you, Brooke Davis.

Brooke: *giggles * I love you too…

*Julian gets down onto one knee. *

Julian: No, I LOVE you…

Brooke: *cuts him off * Julian… what are you doing?

Julian: What does it look like?

Brooke: The thing is… you… you can't…

Julian: I can't?

Brooke: No…

Julian: Why?

Brooke: Well, because everything is just so perfect right now… I mean with you and me and Sam…

Julian: If we are not moving forward here, then what are we doing?

Brooke: I don't know… being in love?

Julian: That's exactly it… if we are in love, why can't we be married? I love you, Brooke, and I want to spend the rest of m life with you…

Brooke: I'm just… I'm not ready yet…

*Julian takes a ring out of his pocket and places it in the palm of her hand. *

Julian: Well… this is yours… take it or leave it… but honestly, Brooke, if you are not ready now, I don't know if you ever will be…

*Julian kisses her and leaves the room as she stays sitting on the couch, trying to find the words to make him stay. *


	9. Chapter 9

Setting: Clothes over Bros.

*Sam enters the back room of the store to find Brooke sitting on the couch sketching. *

Sam: So, pretty much everyone is gone… people really liked it, Brooke.

Brooke: Oh, that's good.

Sam: Where did Julian go? I haven't seen him since you were back here with him…

Brooke: Oh… I don't know where he went… he probably went home or something….

*Sam joins Brooke on the couch. *

Sam: Brooke, what happened?

Brooke: nothing…

Sam: No, not nothing… something happened when you guys were back here….

*Brooke sighs and looks at Sam who is eager to find out what is wrong. *

Brooke: Well, he kind of… proposed to me…

Sam: Oh.

Brooke: And… I kind of… said… no…

Sam: Oh… I'm sorry, Brooke. I know things were going really well for you guys…

Brooke: It's ok… it really is… You know, I think I am going to stay here for a little while and sketch… I'll clean up too… why don't you take the car and I'll meet you at home…

Sam: Ok…

*Sam gives her a hug. *

Sam: I love you, Brooke. Feel better…

Brooke: Ok… I love you too…

*Sam leaves the room and Brooke continues sketching. *

************************************

Setting: Jamie's hospital room

*Nathan and Haley are both sitting on the couch in Jamie's room. *

Haley: He is so strong…

Nathan: He is… he's kind of like you in that way…

*Haley smiles and kisses him. *

Haley: He looks up to you so much, baby… You're his hero…

Nathan: Well, I don't feel like much of a hero right now… I can't do anything for him… I hate seeing him go through all of this…

Haley: Yeah… I think we all feel that way… But, you've already done so much for him just by being here for him…

*She covers her mouth sheepishly as she yawns. *

Nathan: Lay down… you should get some sleep…

Haley: No… I want to wait until he wakes up…

Nathan: Come on…

Haley: fine…

*Haley rests her head on Nathan's lap as Nathan begins stroking her hair. *

Nathan: I love you, Hales…

*Once Haley is asleep, Nathan slides a pillow under her head and drapes a blanket over her. He kisses her forehead and tucks her hair behind her ear. He walks over to Jamie and sits on the edge of his bed. *

Nathan: Hey, buddy… I don't know if you can hear me… but I want you to know how proud I am of you… you are so brave… and strong…I just wish I could take some of the pain away for you… you are a real fighter… but you have to stay strong… for me… and for your mom… and for everyone who loves you… I can't imagine my life with out you… so I'm going to make you make a promise… I'm going to make you promise to not leave us until you are ready… you aren't going anywhere until you… and me.. and your mom are ready… ok?... I love you, James Lucas Scott… you and your mom are the best things that have ever happened to me… I love you…

* Nathan wipes the tears from his eyes and lays his head down next to Jamie. He encloses Jamie's tiny hand in his own and brushes his thumb back and froth against Jamie's palm. He uses all of his strength to go over to his sports bag and pull out Jamie's cape. He sets it next to Jamie on his bed. He pulls out a pen and paper and writes Jamie a note. The note reads:

Jimmy-Jam!

I'm going to win for you…maybe I'll try the fade away…

I love you.

Love, Daddy

Nathan pins the note on the bulletin board across from Jamie's bed. He reaches back into his bag and pulls out Haley's poncho. He places it next to her on the couch and writes another note. This note reads:

Dearest Haley,

I'll be back tomorrow night after the game…

I love you.

Always and forever,

Nathan

PS- I knew you never got rid of your poncho… I found it in the box of things you kept from high school… right next to your cheer uniform…

Nathan pins the letter on the bulletin board and takes a picture from their wedding out of his wallet.

~ Flashback to their wedding ~

Haley: Nathan, it has been said that there is one word that can free us from the weight and the pain of life… and that word is love… and I believe that… That doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be… it just means that I have found a stillness and a bravery in myself with you… you make me brave… and I will love you until the end of time… this I vow today.

Nathan: Last year, we stood on a beach and I told you how much I loved you and how I would always, always protect you… that day, nobody believed that this would work… but I don't think anybody understood the love that I had for you…because if they did, they never would have doubted us… So I wanted to marry you all over again in front of most of our world because today, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows… it's even stronger now… our love will never waiver… This I vow to you, today… and always… and forever.

~end of flashback ~

He pins the picture on the bulletin board next to his letter for Haley and hangs the bracelet on the pin. He sits on the edge of the couch and brushes his thumb against her cheek as he kisses her. She begins to stir a little and she barely opens her eyes… *

Nathan: Shhh… baby… go back to sleep… I love you… I'll be home soon.

*She kisses him and lays her head back down on the pillow. Nathan gets up and sits on the edge of Jamie's bed. He kisses him on the forehead. *

Nathan: I love you, Jamie… take care of your mom for me…

*He gets up and ruffles Jamie's hair. *

Nathan: I'll be back soon, buddy. I'll win for you tomorrow tonight.

*******************************

Setting: Brooke's house

* Sam gets out of the car and walks up to the front door to find Julian sitting on the steps. *

Julian: Where is Brooke?

*Sam sits down next to him. *

Sam: I think she is still at the store…

Julian: Is she ok?

Sam: I think the better question is: are you ok?

Julian: She told you, huh?

Sam: Yeah… she did… that's rough, man... I'm sorry…

Julian: yeah… me too…

*Julian gets up to leave. *

Sam: Wait… where are you going?

Julian: To find Brooke…

Sam: *under her breath * good luck with that one…

*Sam gets up and goes inside. *

***********************************

Setting: Jamie's hospital room.

*Haley is asleep on the couch when Brooke enters. When she hears the door open, she gets up startled. *

Brooke: Shhh… it's ok… it's just me…

Haley: Brooke? What are you doing here? It's late…

Brooke: I know… visiting hours are over… I can totally go if you want me too… I was just walking home from the store and somehow ended up here instead…

*Brooke hands Haley a cup of coffee. *

Haley: No, no, it's ok… stay… I could use the company anyway…

Brooke: Where's Nathan?

Haley: Oh, he had to go back for a game… he'll be home tomorrow night…

*Brooke joins Haley on the couch. *

Brooke: How's Jamie holding up?

Haley: Ok… I think… better than I am…

Brooke: Hales, I'm really proud of you… you know I'm always here for you, right?

Haley: Thank you, Brooke.

*Brooke notices Haley's eyes on Jamie. *

Brooke: He loves you, you know?

Haley: Yeah… I just… I wish there was more I could do…

Brooke: We all do, honey…. We all do…

Haley: *trying to lighten the mood * So… Luke told me about Sam… it's really great, Brooke… Sam's a really lucky girl…

Brooke: yeah? You think so?

Haley: I know so… What did Julian say about it?

*Brooke looks down at her hands, trying to avoid the subject. *

Haley: Brooke, what's wrong?

Brooke: He kind of left his party… early…

Haley: What happened? I thought you guys were doing really well…

Brooke: Yeah… he also kind of asked me to marry him…

Haley: wow… that's big… what did you say?

Brooke: Hales, he left the party… what do you thing I said?

Haley: I'm sure you guys will work it out… you always do…

Brooke: thanks…

**************************************

Setting: Peyton and Lucas' house

* It is early in the morning. Peyton is making breakfast while talking on the phone with Lucas. *

Peyton: So… how do you think it went? ……. Really? …….. it was that bad? ……. I'm sorry Luke…. When do you think you'll hear from them?

*Someone knocks at the door *

Peyton: Hey, Luke, I have to go…. Someone is at the door ……. Call me when your plane lands …… ok …… I love you …….. bye.

*Peyton transfers the eggs that were on the stove onto a plate and opens the door to find an old friend. *

Peyton: Jake…

*********************************************

Setting: Jamie's hospital room.

*Brooke and Haley are both asleep on the couch. Brooke jumps when she hears her phone ring. *

Brooke: Sam?... is everything ok? Oh my god…. Ok… I'm coming.

*Haley sits up slowly and rubs her eyes. Brooke gathers her things and throws on her shoes. *

Brooke: Hey, Hales… I have to go… let me know how Jamie is doing…

*After Brooke leaves, Haley wraps the blanket around herself and gets off the couch. She notices the letter on the bulletin board from Nathan. She slides the bracelet on her wrist and slips the poncho over her head. She giggles to herself, feeling giddy with love for her wonderful husband. *

**********************************************

Setting: Outside the hospital

*Brooke races outside the hospital to find Sam standing next to an ambulance. Tears are streaming down her face. Her eyes are red and puffy. Brooke runs up to her and holds on to Sam's shoulders, forcing Sam to look at her. *

Brooke: Sam! What happened?!

Sam: I…. I ….. I… um …..went to …….the ………..store this morning……… because …you… um…. You… didn't come home …..last night….. and I … um ... Julian…. He …. Was on …. The …. Ground …. There was…. A car…… and….

*A team of paramedics rush Julian into the hospital on a gurney. Brooke takes Sam by the hand and they follow the paramedics into the hospital.*

Brooke: *trying to get the one of the paramedic's attention * Excuse me! Excuse me!

Paramedic: I'm sorry ma'am…. Only family members right now…..

Brooke: I'm… um… I'm his… fiancé.

Paramedic: what's your name

Brooke: Brooke. Brooke Davis

Paramedics: ok, Ms. Davis we need to figure out how much trauma Julian has been through… we'll update you when we know more.

*tears are flowing down both Brooke and Sam's faces. Brooke wraps Sam in her arms. *


	10. Chapter 10

Setting: Peyton and Lucas' house.

*Jake is standing in the doorway, holding Jenny's hand. *

Jake: So… are you going to invite us in or are we just supposed to stand out here?

Peyton: Oh, no… of course… come in… I was just making breakfast…

*Jake sits down at the kitchen table and motions for Jenny to sit down next to him. *

Jake: Jenny, do you remember your aunt Peyton? She used to take care of you when you were little.

Peyton: Hi, Jenny…

*Peyton reaches out to give Jenny a high five. *

Jake: So, how are you doing, P. Sawyer?…. Or should I say P. Scott? Where's this fancy husband of yours?

Peyton: Actually, he'll be home in a few hours…. He was away for a few days interviewing for a new job…

Jake: And the baby?

Peyton: She's wonderful, Jake…. She really is… her name is Sawyer

Jake: Sawyer Scott…

**********************************

Setting: hospital waiting area

*Sam is sitting on one of the couches, drinking coffee. Brooke is pacing back and forth anxiously. The doctor approaches the waiting area and Brooke rushes to him. *

Doctor: Ms. Davis, Julian is one luck man. He is out of surgery and awake. In surgery, we were able to stop any internal bleeding. On impact, he did break his right ankle, but with time and physical therapy he should make a full recovery.

Brooke: Ohh… thank you, doctor.

Doctor: * gestures to Sam * you have her to thank too, you know… if she had found him any later, his internal injuries could have become too severe to fix…

****************************************


	11. Chapter 11

Setting: Surgery recovery room.

*Jamie is out of surgery. Haley is sitting in a chair that she pulled up to the bed. She is holding Jamie's hand and singing softly as she brushes her fingers across his cheek. *

Haley: *gently * Jimmy-Jam…c'mon, honey… wake up…

*Nathan comes in the room holding two cups of coffee.*

Nathan: I got you some coffee.

*He takes a sip *

Nathan: It's questionably, though… it's from the hospital cafeteria…

*He hands Haley a coffee and goes to sit on the couch. *

Nathan: How's he doing?

Haley: Ok, I think… he still hasn't woken up though…

Nathan: Hales, the doctor said it could be a few hours.

Haley: I know… I just want him to wake up… I miss him…

*She kisses Jamie and ruffles his hair. Then she gets up and joins Nathan on the couch. Nathan puts his arm around her. He pulls her in close and starts kissing her. *

Nathan: You know, now that everyone left, we could go for a round two…

*Haley blushes and punches him lightly. *

Haley:* sarcastically* SURE! *she rolls her eyes*

*Nathan starts unbuttoning her shirt as she kisses him. She starts giggling. *

Nathan: What?

Haley: Nothing, nothing… it's fine…

*She starts kissing him again. After a few seconds, she starts giggling again. *

Nathan: Hales, what's going on?! Did I do something?

Haley: No, trust me… you didn't do anything.

Nathan: Then what is it?

Haley: It's just… it's … Jamie… He is right there, Nate.

Nathan: He's asleep, Hales!

Haley: I know, but he could wake up any minute!

Nathan: Fine…

*He buttons her shirt back up and wraps his arm around her again. He kisses her cheek and she sighs as she leans into him. There is a knock on the door and child life specialist enters the room. *

Haley: Oh! Hi, Monica. This is my husband, Nathan.

*Nathan reaches out to shake her hand. She pulls up a chair and sits across from them. *

Monica: It's nice to meet you, Nathan. I am Monica. I'm the on the Child and Family Life staff here and I've been working with Haley and Jamie the past few days. The other day, Haley and I were talking about the financial aspect of everything that is going on with Jamie. I mentioned to her that the insurance policy that she receives from Red Bedroom Records isn't enough to cover the cost of Jamie's tests and operations… I'm just checking back with you to see if your insurance policy is different. Haley mentioned that you just got a new job, so it may take a little while to get into our system. So far, the current policy we have in our computers still doesn't cover the cost, so is there someone you would like me to speak to?

Nathan: You know, I'll give my manager a call tonight and see if there are going to be any changes to coverage with my new contract.

Monica: Thank you, Nathan. Haley has my card if you need anything.

Nathan: Ok. Thank you.

*Monica leaves room as a worried look washes across Haley's face. *

Nathan: Are you ok, Hales?

Haley: Mmhmm…

Nathan: Haley, what's wrong?

Haley: What she has in the computer now… that's all we have right? That's it?

Nathan: Hales…

Haley: Nathan, how are we going to pay for this? She showed me the numbers and that was before he needed the surgery…

Nathan: We'll figure this out, Hales. I promise. We have a lot of money from the contract that isn't deposited yet. With what's leftover, it should cover what the insurance won't pay for. Besides, Mia's album is doing well we don't know what is going to be coming in from that yet.

Haley: Yeah… I guess… It just worries me that we aren't being as careful about money as we used to… Maybe I should try getting a full-time job again…

Nathan: Hales, don't be silly. You work enough as it is. Plus, you are taking care of Jamie. We'll get this figured out. I promise.

*He wraps his arm around her and she closes her eyes as he kisses her forehead. They are just getting settled again, when Jamie starts to stir. Haley jumps up and rushes to him. *

Haley: Hey, baby…

*she kisses him and brushes her thumb across his face. Nathan gets up and stands behind Haley. He has one hand on her shoulder and the other hand is holding onto Jamie. *

Nathan: Hey, buddy… how'd you sleep?

*Jamie nods his head yes, barely able to keep his eyes open. *

Jamie: Am I all better, Mama?

Haley: You are all better, baby. I love you, Jamie.

Jamie: I love you too, Mama.

Nathan: Hey, what about me?

Jamie: Mmmm…. I guess I love you too, Daddy.

Nathan: That's what I'm talking about…

*Jamie lets his eye lids sink back over his eyes and goes back to sleep. Haley glides her fingers back and forth through his hair while humming. Jamie's breathing begins to get heavier.*

Haley: Nate, do you think he is ok?

*Jamie's breathing gets so intense that it appears he is gasping for air. *

Haley: Something isn't right… we need to get a doctor! Jamie sweetie, it's Mama… you are ok, baby… it's ok…. Just wake up……it's ok, baby….

*Haley is tapping his face and kissing him, trying to wake him back up while Nathan is shaking him. They are screaming at him, trying anything just to get him to calm down or wake up when his breathing worsens and the heart-rate monitor flat lines. Nathan darts out of room. *

Nathan: We need a doctor in here! Someone please help!

*****************************************

Setting: Brooke's house

*Brooke enters Sam's room, flicks the light on, rips the cover's off of her and turns the stereo on full blast. *

Brooke: C'mon, Sam! Get up! It's time for school!

*Sam moans, rolls over and puts the pillow over her head. Brooke takes her by the arms and pulls her out of bed.*

Brooke: C'mon. I'm going with you and we are going to talk to the principal about this.

Sam: Brooke, really… it's just… it's not worth it…

Brooke: Samantha! Yes it is worth it! YOUR education is worth it! I wish I knew that when I was in high school… besides when Julian comes home tonight I don't want to have to tell him I adopted a high school drop out.

Sam: Thanks for the love, Brooke. And, I am not dropping out… it's just a little vacation.

Brooke: Maybe so, but it is a vacation that ends now! Come on… brush, floss, get dressed, let's go…

*****************************************

Setting: Jamie's hospital room.

*Doctors and nurses are rushing around the room frantically, trying to revive him. Haley has moved to the corner of the room with Nathan. Haley has her hand over her mouth trying to prevent herself from letting sobs escape while watching the swarm of people bustle around her son. *

Doctor: * to a nurse * We have to get him into emergency surgery he has a clot in his lung. Make sure there is an OR available.

*A team of doctors raises the railings on the gurney and quickly pushes him out of the room. Haley reaches her hand out for Jamie but he has already been whisked out of the room. Silent tears start streaming down her and Nathan's faces. *

Haley: I love you, Baby.

***********************************

Setting: Peyton and Lucas' house

*Peyton is sitting on the bed with Sawyer while Lucas packs. *

Peyton: You, know… I don't think the big-shots at the publishing company would notice if you came a little late… or… not at all?

Lucas: Nice try, but I'm going. We need the money. It's only a few days anyway.

Peyton: Yeah but that's three days I'll have to sleep alone in this big bed all by myself…

*She picks up Sawyer and makes a "pouty" face at him. *

Lucas: Well, aren't you the drama queen today?

*Lucas zips up his bag and throws it over his shoulder. His kisses Peyton and picks up Sawyer. He kisses lightly on the head. He hands Sawyer back to Peyton. He kisses Peyton one more time and heads out the door. As he is leaving, trying to be serious, Peyton adds… *

Peyton: People always leave, Luke.

*Lucas rolls his eyes*

Lucas: Then how come I am always the one saving you…

*She sticks out her tongue and picks up Sawyer's hand so that she can wave "bye" as Lucas leaves. *


	12. Chapter 12

Setting: Lucas' coach's office. He is on the phone with the person that interviewed him a few days earlier.

Lucas: It's good to hear from you…ok… of course… I…. yeah… I understand… let me know if you have anything else available… it was a pleasure to meet you… you too… ok… bye.

*Lucas returns the phone to it's dock and empties out a sigh of frustration. He turns the game tape back on and starts jotting down notes. After a few seconds, he slams the pause button, tears the sheet of paper out of his notebook, crumples it into a ball and throws it at the trashcan. The paper hits the rim of the can and then falls to the floor. Seconds later, Jake enters with a grin on his face. He picks up the paper ball, walks to the other end of the office, tosses it in the air and lands it in the can. *

Jake: Like that, my friend, we are going to win the sate championship.

Lucas: *annoyed * Yeah… we better… considering I can't lose two jobs in one year…

Jake: Well, we are going to win… what do you mean "lose two jobs"?

Lucas: I guess I didn't really LOSE two… I didn't have one of them to begin with…

Jake: Didn't get the job?

Lucas: Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner… I just don't know how to tell Peyton…

Jake: Tell her we are going to win the state championship.

Lucas: Someone is a little cocky.

Jake: Well let's just say I have a few new tactics…

Lucas: what are you talking about?

Jake: I'm talking about how now if they misbehave we can give them the worst academic semester of their life!

Lucas: I don't get it…

Jake: I'm the new lit. teacher.

*a smile spreads across both of their faces. *

Lucas: That's great, Jake! I bet Jenny is happy!

Jake: I actually haven't told her yet… So, this Rimkus lady… is she really as bad as what I've heard? I'm taking over her class after she took it over for Haley… what happened? I can't imagine anyone firing Haley…

Lucas: Oh boy… I'll leave that one up to Haley to explain to you…

*******************************************

Setting: Brooke's house

* Brooke is pounding on Sam's door, trying to wake her up. *

Brooke: SAM!!!! OPEN THE DOOR! WAKE UP!

*When Sam doesn't respond, Brooke swings the door open to find Sam lying on her bed with a pillow covering her ears. *

Brooke: C'mon. Chop chop… we have a million things to do today…

Sam: Urgh…

*Brooke swipes the pillow off of Sam's head, to which Sam finally responds by rolling over. *

Sam: *barely awake * you know, some people actually like to sleep when they don't have to get up for school in the morning…

Brooke: Not today. You are getting dressed and we are going shopping.

Sam: For what? I have enough clothes…

Brooke: Not for clothes, you dork! For dresses!

Sam: Wow! Big dif! ... not really…

Brooke: Actually, totally "really"! We are going to get bride's maid dresses…

Sam: wait… what?

Brooke: um…

Sam: You and Julian talked about it?

Brooke: Yeah… is that ok with you?

Sam: it's ok with me as long as you said "yes"…

Brooke: I totally said "yes"!

Sam: Then it's totally ok!

*****************************************************

Setting: Nathan and Haley's house

*Haley is in the kitchen making breakfast. Jamie comes bounding down the stairs, two at a time. *

Jamie: *shouting as he runs down the stairs * Dad!! Dad! Dad can we go to the river court today?!

*Haley runs to the stairs and catches him after he jumps off the last one. *

Haley: You've got to slow down, little man, or you are going to end up back in the hospital…

*She gives him an Eskimo kiss and sets him back down on his feet. *

Jamie: *sighs* ok… where's dad?

Haley: Daddy had to go back to Charlotte, remember? He'll be back this weekend…

Jamie: ok…

Haley: C'mon, I made you breakfast.

*Haley takes Jamie by the hand and leads him into the kitchen. Jamie hops up onto a stool at the counter and starts digging into his pancakes. *

Jamie: Since Daddy isn't home, will you take me to the river court?

Haley: We'll see about that, buddy. I have to go to the studio to meet Peyton and Mia, but would you want Uncle Lucas or Aunt Brooke to take you?

Jamie: Sure… but I really want to go with you, Mama…

Haley: I'll see what I can do. I don't know if you want to take very many lessons from me, though… I'm REALLY bad…

Jamie: You're not THAT bad…

Haley: Oh yeah? Want to bet on that one? When I was in high school, I had to make a free throw to pass gym… your dad spent all week trying to teach me and the only way I could do it was granny style…

Jamie: That's funny…

Haley: Yeah, well it's not so funny when it's about to ruin your GPA…

Jamie: You really were a nerd in high school, weren't you?

Haley: Yeah… I guess I was… finish your breakfast.

*********************************************

Setting: Brooke and Sam shopping…

*They are at a fabric store. Sam is bored and wants to go home, but Brooke is as happy as can be. She is going up and down the aisles, occasionally holding up different fabrics to Sam. *

Sam: So… this isn't really what I had in mind when you said we were going to look for dresses…

Brooke: Sam, are you crazy? You actually think I would buy a wedding dress?

Sam: Well… sort of…

Brooke: Brooke Davis does not buy dresses!

Sam: Ok, ok, I'm sorry… I didn't know… It's just… don't you think it would be easier to buy one because you are going to have to plan the wedding and everything?

Brooke: Sam, I've been making wedding dresses since I was in high school… it's not even an option.

*Brooke's phone rings. She sighs and picks it up. *

Brooke: Hello?.... oh! Hi, Haley!... So, didn't you love the wedding dress I made you?... haha… that's great *shoots Sam an "I told you so" look *….what?... oh, the river court… yeah… I think so… ok… we'll meet you there…. Bye, Hales.

*******************************************

Setting: River Court

*Jamie is sitting on the picnic bench with Haley. Brooke and Sam walk over to them. Sam picks up a ball that was lying on the court when she walks by. *

Sam: Hey, J Scott! *she tosses him the ball * You up for a game of one-on-one?

Jamie: *He catches the ball and runs over to her * Totally!

Haley: Take it easy, buddy!

Jamie: Ok, Mama…

Haley: Have fun…

*Brooke joins Haley on the bench. *

Haley: So, let's see the ring!

*Brooke holds out her hand so that Haley can admire it. *

Haley: Wow! It's beautiful, Brooke! Did you pick it out?

Brooke: No… Julian did…

Haley: Well then, he's got very good taste…

Brooke: Yeah, he does… you know, if you had been engaged for more than like ten seconds, maybe you could have one too!

Haley: Ha ha… very funny…

Brooke: So, how's TutorKid doing?

*Haley watches Jamie as he makes a basket. *

Haley: You know, he's doing really well… for the first time in a while, I feel like things are really heading in the right direction.

Brooke: That's so good, Hales…

*Haley's phone rings. *

Haley: Hey, Mom… can I call you back later… what?... *Haley gets up off the bench and walks to the other side of the park * are you sure?... oh my god…mhhmm… ok… oh…no…yeah… ok… let me know when you hear anything else… ok… I love you, mom… bye…

*Haley returns to the bench with tears at the brim of her eyes, but not yet flowing down her cheeks. *

Brooke: Is everything ok?

Haley: maybe I spoke too soon about everything being ok…

Brooke: Hales, what happened?

*Haley starts gathering her things and fishes her car keys out of her purse. *

Haley: It's… um… my… sister, Allie…. She… my mom said… that she … um… is…. is… dead.

Brooke: Oh, Haley *Brooke gets up to wrap Haley in her arms. *

Haley: Yeah… I um… I have to go…

*Haley heads to the car. *

Haley: Jamie, come on… we have to go home now…

Jamie: But, Mom!

Haley: We have to go.

*Jamie reluctantly complies and makes his way to the car. *

*************************************************

Setting: Brooke's house

*Brooke is sitting on the couch looking at pictures from high school. *

Sam: Whatcha doing?

Brooke: I was just going through some of my old stuff to make room for Julian's things and I found some photo albums from high school…

Sam: Ooh! I want to see!

*Sam joins Brooke on the couch. *

Sam: ahh… Brooke Davis, cheer captain… you guys sure won a lot a trophies…

Brooke: Yeah… we kind of rocked! You should try it… it's fun!

Sam: I am SO not the "cheerleader" type…

Brooke: yeah, well neither were Peyton or Haley, but they worked the blue and white… look, you don't have to… I just think you may actually like it…

*Sam notices a happy Haley in the picture. Her long, blonde, curly hair draped over her shoulders and she wore a grin from ear to ear. *

Sam: Hey, Brooke, is Haley ok?

Brooke: Yeah… I think so… she is just dealing with a lot lately… I'm just trying to give her space…

Sam: She just seemed really upset today when she left the river court…

Brooke: Ok… I'm not really supposed to tell you this, so don't go spreading it around or anything, but… um… her sister died…

Sam: oh…

Brooke: I mean… like she died today…

Sam: God, that's tough…

Brooke: The only other person she's told is Nathan… I don't even think she has told Jamie yet… but, she'll be ok… I know she will… she's strong.

*Brooke gives Sam a wink and turns the page to the next set of pictures. *

Sam: You dated Chase?

Brooke: Yep!

Sam: Man, what guy in Tree Hill haven't you dated?

Brooke: Umm… Nathan?

Sam: Ok… let me change the question to "what guy haven't you slept with?"

Brooke: God, what don't you remember? I knew there was a reason I shouldn't have told you that story…

*Sam notices Chase's "clean teen" shirt and giggles. *

Brooke: what?

Sam: Chase was a "Clean Teen"?

Brooke: yeah…

Sam: Brooke Davis dated a "Clean Teen"?

Brooke: Yeah, well he wasn't when I was done with him…

********************************

Setting: Nathan and Haley's house.

* Haley is sitting at the piano, trying to right a song… Every note she plays reminds her of her sister, Allie… Allie was her oldest sister. Haley didn't really know her when she was growing up, because they were about 10 years apart in age. By the time Haley was eight, Allie had already gone off to college. But, ever since Jamie was born, she relied on Allie more than ever. Allie had a daughter right after she got out of college. The man she married eventually left her, and she was forced to raise Kayla all by herself. Allie was Haley's only other sibling who had kids when Jamie was born and Haley found that she was someone that she could always turn to. She thought back to when Nathan was in his wheelchair and Allie would call every day from New York to check on her and Jamie… In the past five years, she had become more of a sister than she can say for Taylor or Quinn. Lost in her memories, she began to feel out the piano keys, resulting in a mournful ballad that had tears streaming down her face. Seconds after she finished playing, she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.

Haley: When did you get home?

Nathan: A couple minutes ago…

Haley: I thought you had to stay at practice…

Nathan: I got your message, Hales.

* Nathan joins Haley on the piano bench. Haley buries her face into Nathan's shoulder as he strokes her hair. *

Haley: What about he bobcats?

Nathan: My spot will still be there when I am ready to go back, but right now my family needs me more than the bobcats do.


	13. Chapter 13

Setting: Nathan and Haley's house

*Haley stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, clad in a mournful black dress. She twirled her long dark hair in a curling iron, gently releasing each strand so that it draped her neck. As she opened the medicine cabinet above the sink, she bit back a smile that was tempted to wash over her when she saw the letter Nathan had wrote several weeks ago. She picked up a bottle of perfume and lightly spritzed herself with it's sent. Nathan entered the bathroom with his tie untied, but loosely hanging around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as she made eye contact with him through his reflection in the mirror. *

Nathan: Hey, you…

Haley: Hi, Baby.

* Nathan planted a kiss on the side of her forehead. *

Nathan: How are you doing?

Haley: fine… I think everyone is going to come back here after the funeral instead of going back to the hotel… I know I don't see my family that often, but it would just be good for them all to be together right now… I talked to Taylor when her plane got in. She hasn't even been to the hotel yet, so I told her she could leave her bags here until afterwards… My mom is a mess…

*Nathan cuts her off by turning her around and laying a kiss on her lips. *

Nathan: Hales, you didn't answer my question… how are _you_?

Haley: how did this happen, Nate? How did everything go from being great one day, to suddenly Jamie being sick, Sam's mom being dead, and Allie being gone?...

Nathan: It was an accident, baby…

Haley: I know…

Nathan: The guy didn't mean to hit her…

Haley: It still doesn't make it ok, though…

*Nathan wipes a tear that strayed down Haley's cheek and pulls her into his embrace. *

Jamie: Mama?

* Haley draws away from Nathan at the sound of the small voice. She wipes the pain from her eyes and puts on a smile for her son.*

Haley: Hey, buddy…

*Jamie holds up his tie to his mom. She flips up his collar and secures it around his neck. After she is finished, Jamie stands next to Nathan and looks into the mirror. He straightens his tie, mimicking the motions Nathan is making as he ties his own. *

Nathan: J-man, you're looking sharp.

*Haley checks herself in the mirror one more time and slips into her shoes before she heads down stairs, where she finds Lucas. When he notices his startled expression at the sight of him, he quickly interjects. *

Lucas: Hales, sorry, I let myself in…

Haley: What are you doing here? Where's Peyton?

Lucas: Peyton and Brooke are registering for Brooke's wedding with Sawyer and Sam… I just wanted to come by and check on you…

Haley: I told you I was fine, Luke… really, I appreciate the concern, but I have a lot to deal with right now…

Lucas: But, you see, you are forgetting one small thing…

Haley: *annoyed * really? What's that?

Lucas: You are forgetting that I am your best friend and I know you way too well to believe the "I'm fine" bit you are trying to pull.

*He wraps her in his arms. She feels a light tugging at the hem of her dress and looks down to see her son wrapping his arms around her legs. *

Nathan: We are ready to go when you are, baby…

Haley: ok… let me just grab my purse…

*Haley runs upstairs to grab the bag she left on her bed. *

Lucas: How's she really doing, Nate?

Nathan: Not well… but we are all here for her… I think she will be okay…

Lucas: Yeah… Haley James Scott, she's one strong girl…

*Haley returns with her bag tucked under her arm. *

Jamie: Mama?

*she kneels down to his height *

Haley: Yeah, buddy…

Jamie: Is this one going to be sad? Is it going to be sad like Q's?

*Haley lets out a worried sigh and shoots Nathan a glance. *

Haley: I don't want to lie to you, buddy… It's going to be really sad… and it's okay if you are sad… I know you only saw your Aunt Allie a few times, but she was a wonderful person… You don't have to come if you don't want to… trust me, I totally understand if you want to stay her with Uncle Lucas…

Jamie: No, I want to come.

*Haley rubs her nose against his and wraps his tiny hand in her own as she stands up. *

Haley: Ok, Buddy…

*****************************************

Setting: Department store

*Brooke and Peyton are tearing through the store, scanning everything in sight. Sam is pushing Sawyer in the stroller, desperately trying to keep up. *

Brooke: Ohh! I just love this! Don't you, P. Sawyer?

Peyton: Whatever you say, B. Davis… it's your wedding…

Brooke: *Giddy * It is my wedding!

Peyton: I take it you are excited to become B. Baker!

Sam: Trust me, she is so far past excited that excited isn't even in sight…

Brooke: I'm not so sure about the name thing, though.

Peyton: What do you mean?

Brooke: Well we can't exactly have B. Davis magazine without B. Davis…

Peyton: Well, you could always change it to B. Baker magazine.

*Brooke wrinkles her nose. *

Brooke: It just doesn't have the same ring to it…

*They continue strolling through the store. As they approach the music section of the department store, Peyton spots one of Mia's posters and her thoughts immediately go to Haley. *

Peyton: Have you heard anything from Haley?

Brooke: No, not since the other day… I've been trying to give her some space… what about you?

Peyton: No… I haven't… Luke went over there this morning, though and he said that she was surprisingly calm…

Brooke: Yeah, well Haley has never been one to bother anyone else with her problems…

Peyton: I know… I just worry about her, you know? With Nate on the road so much lately… I just hope she doesn't feel like she needs to hide it from everyone…

Brooke: I know what you mean…

Peyton: Let's go see her after she gets back from the funeral… the rest of her family will be there to, so we probably won't be able to stay long, but I want to make sure she is ok…

Brooke: Sounds like a plan.

***********************************************

Setting: Cemetery

*The funeral has just finished and people are dispersed within the cemetery… some are making small talk, some are mourning their loss, and some are visiting other graves… Slowly, the Scotts make their way to Quentin's grave. Jamie walks up to the grave and lays a Bobcats jersey down in front of the headstone. Nathan and Haley stand a few feet back, watching their son's actions. *

Jamie: Hi Q.

Haley: Hi, Quentin.

Jamie: Guess what, Q… my daddy finally made it to the NBA! Thank you for helping him… he couldn't have done it without you…

Nathan: Jamie's right… I couldn't have done it without your help…

Jamie: I've been practicing a lot… but the doctors wont let me play too much yet…

*Haley notices Kayla, Allie's daughter, standing alone in front of her mother's grave. *

Haley: Hey, Nate, I'll be right back… I just need to do something…

Nathan: Ok… we'll wait here, baby.

*She pulls him down for a kiss before she walks across the cemetery to join Kayla. As she approaches her niece, she hears a faint humming coming from her mouth. Not wanting to disturb her, Haley stands a few feet behind her; taking in the innocent sound of Kayla's voice. After a few heartbreaking moments, Haley alerts Kayla of her presence. *

Haley: She loved you, you know…

*Haley wraps her arm around Kayla's shoulder. *

Haley: You meant the world to your mom…

*Kayla nods her head, her eyes puffy from tears. She rests her head on Haley's shoulder as Haley pulls Kayla's hair off her face and re-secures it in the bobby pin that was falling out of her long, brown, locks. Kayla leaned into Haley, feeling comfort in the way that Haley was acting like her mother figure… Although she didn't vocally voice it, she knew that Haley was aware of the fact that she appreciated her presence and comfort. As Kayla lifts her head back up and Haley wipes tears from both her own eyes and Kayla's, her parents approach them. *

Lydia: Haley Bob, can your dad and I speak to you for a minute.

*Haley nods her head "yes" and follows them to a shaded area in the cemetery. *

Jim: Allie, um… she left this for you…

*Jim takes an envelope out of his suit pocket and hands it to his daughter. *

Haley: *confused * what is it?

Lydia: Haley Bob, it's her will…

Haley: Oh.

*Haley fiddles with the envelope, expecting her parents to wait for her to open it, but when she looks up they are gone. Haley tears through the envelope and examines the contents. *

Haley: Oh my god…

*Haley sits on the ground and leans against the tree that was providing her shade from the scorching sun. She raises one hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs that were threatening to escape as she read the letter enclosed in the envelope. Noticing his wife's discomfort, Nathan rushes to her. *

Nathan: Hey, Jamie, why don't you go play with Aunt Quinn for a little bit… I have to check on something…

Jamie: Ok… is Mama ok?

Nathan: Yeah… I'm sure she is… I just need to check something… go see Quinn, I'll be there in a few minutes…

Jamie: Ok…

*Nathan watches as his son runs over to Quinn and then he goes to comfort his wife. *

Nathan: Hales, are you ok?

*Haley nods her head "yes" as she looks down so that he doesn't see the tears that stained her cheeks. Knowing better than to comply with his wife's answer, he sat down beside her and cradled her in his arms. *

Nathan: *noticing the envelope in her hands * what's this?

Haley: It's um… it's… Allie's will…

Nathan: Oh…

Haley: Allie… she um… she wants us…. To take care… of… um… of Kayla…

*Suddenly understanding her fear, Nathan grasped her tighter. *

Haley: I want to… I really do… I just… I don't know if I can do it… and I don't want to put Jamie through any more… He has been through so much already…

Nathan: We'll work it out, Hales… I promise.

*Nodding her head in agreement, she glanced over at Kayla who was still standing in front of her mothers gave. *

Nathan: Kayla looks up to you, you know… She needs you right now, baby…

Haley: What if I can't do it? What if I can't help her?

Nathan: Hey, you were the one who wanted to take in Sam… maybe we didn't take her in then because we were waiting for the right time… maybe the time is now… maybe this is your chance…

Haley: You would do that for her?

Nathan: I would do it for you, because I know how much your family means to you…

Haley: How did I end up with such a great guy? I love you

Nathan: I love you too, Hales… Everything will work out… I promise…

*As Jamie approached them, the stood up. Haley held her arms open to her son as he folded into her. Releasing Jamie from her embrace, she stood up and interlaced her fingers with Nathan's. After releasing an uneasy sigh, Haley led the three of them to welcome their newest family member. *


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I appreciate all of the feedback, so keep letting me know what you think! Enjoy the rest of the weekend!**

Setting: Nathan and Haley's house

*Everyone (i.e. Haley's family and Peyton, Lucas, Sawyer, Brooke and Julian) is in the living room eating pizza out of the box that was just delivered. They are making casual conversation and talking about memories they had of Allie when she was growing up. There is a somber tone to the room, but everyone seems to be trying to stay in high spirits.*

Lydia: That kid was so strong. She never let anything tear her down. I remember it took her years to learn how to ride her bike. Every time she fell off, she would get up and climb back on to try again… she must have been at least 12 years old before she could actually do it…

Quinn: I remember it was before my first school dance of middle school I was really nervous. She had a dance at the high school too, so she dropped me off before she went to her own. I was so nervous… I thought I was going to throw up. I must have tried on at least 10 different dress and she was getting so frustrated because she wanted to go, that she ran into her closet and pulled out a dress. She threw it into my room and it landed in a ball on my floor. I absolutely hated it, but I figured if she liked it, it was probably awesome. So I put it on and went to the dance. Everyone loved it. They were all like, "Quinn, your sister is seriously the coolest." I knew they were right.

*Nathan notices as Haley gets up off of the couch and heads upstairs. He feels the need to go check on her, so after a few minutes he follows her upstairs into their bedroom. *

Nathan: Haley James?

Haley: In here…

*Nathan opens the door to find Haley curled up on their bed with tears running rapidly down her face. *

Nathan: Baby…

*Haley turns her head to hide her tears from Nathan. *

Nathan: Hey… it's ok, baby…

*He lays down beside her and moves her chin so that her eyes are staring directly into his. *

Nathan: What's the matter?

Haley: I… um… I was just… thinking… about how… everyone has all of these great memories with her… and how… I never got to grow up with her… you know? Like… by the time she went off to college I wasn't even in school yet… I just wish I could have spent more time with her…

Nathan: I know, baby…

*He moves in closer to her and wraps his arm around her. She fidgets with his wedding ring as her tears begin to slow down.*

Haley: I just think about Jamie and how I want him to grow up knowing his siblings. I don't want him to go through his whole life and leave before his siblings are even old enough to get to know him. Like, I want them to be able to play basketball… and talk about friends … and help each other with homework… you know? … all of that stuff.

Nathan: Well, do you want to have another one?

Haley: Are you serious?

Nathan: Oh course I am…

*Haley contemplates it for a few seconds. *

Haley: Nate, it's sweet… it really is… but we can't right now… Jamie is finally getting better, we have Kayla to worry about… you are gone most of the year…

*Nathan cuts her off by sealing a kiss on her lips. *

Nathan: Just think about it, Hales.

*Haley wipes the tears off of her eyes and heads over to her dresser. She pulls out a pair of sweatpants from one of her drawers and one of Nathan's sweatshirts from his. As she pulls it out, she takes in its familiar smell. She reaches behind her to pull down the zipper of her black dress, but Nathan is already behind her. He slides the zipper down as she secures her hair on top of her head to get it out of his way. *

Haley: Thank you…

Nathan: Anytime…

*He plants a kiss on her forehead and gives her a tight squeeze. When Nathan begins to pull out clothes for himself to change into, Haley changes into the sweats and sweatshirt that she pulled out. *

Haley: Hey, Nate?

Nathan: Yeah, baby…

Haley: What if I can't do it?

Nathan: Do what?

Haley: Take care of Kayla… what if I'm not good at it? Why did she even pick me? She could have picked Taylor or Quinn? Why me? I mean I want to help her and I love Kayla… I just… I don't understand why…

Nathan: First of all… I know you can do it… You are an amazing mother… Kayla loves you and she is going to fit perfectly into this family. Secondly, Allie wouldn't have picked you if she didn't think you could do it… she trusts you, Hales… You know how much Kayla meant to her… she wouldn't leave her with someone she didn't trust…

*Haley nods her head in agreement, unable to speak. *

*******************************************

Setting: Nathan and Haley's Living Room

*Everyone is finishing eating. Jamie is playing with Sawyer, trying to get her interested in the little basketball Lucas gave him.*

Jamie: Don't you want it, Sawyer? *waving the ball in her face *

*Sawyer turns her head away from Jamie. *

Jamie: She is Kind of boring, Aunt Peyton…

Peyton: What? Did you think she would just come out and be able to dunk?

Jamie: Actually, yeah…

*Peyton reaches over to tickle his tummy. Just as her hand reaches his stomach, he pulls back. *

Jamie: Ouch!

Peyton: oh… I'm sorry, buddy…

Jamie: It's ok… it just hurts still…

Peyton: Yeah? Did you tell your mom?

*Jamie nods his head "yes" and sits down next to Peyton. *

Peyton: I'm glad you are feeling better, Buddy.

Jamie: Me too.

***************************************************

Setting: Nathan and Haley's bedroom

*They are finishing up getting dressed, when someone nocks on the door. Haley throws Nathan a shirt to put on before acknowledging the person waiting on the other side of the door. *

Haley: Come in…

*Kayla slowly opens the door and stands in the doorway. *

Haley: Oh… gosh… are people looking for us… I didn't mean to abandon everyone… I just…

Kayla: Haley, it's ok… nobody even noticed…

Haley: Good.

Kayla: Can I talk to you guys for a minute?

Haley: Oh course… *Haley motions for Kayla to come in the room *

*Nathan starts to leave the room, figuring that Kayla just wanted to talk to Haley. *

Kayla: Um… I want to talk to you too, Nathan…

Nathan: Ok…

*He sits on the couch next to Haley as Haley motions for Kayla to sit in the chair next to it. *

Kayla: Look… I know you guys have been dealing with a lot lately… And if it is too much, I just don't want you to feel like you have to do anything for me…

Haley: hey… Allie asked us to do this, so we are going to do it… we want you to feel like you are a part of this family, so please tell us if you need anything… we love you, Kay… and Jamie does too… we are all here for you.

Kayla: ok…

Haley: Come here.

*Haley wraps her arms around Kayla and then gets up and goes to her Jewelry box. She pulls out a necklace and fastens it on Kayla. *

Haley: Allie gave this to me when Nathan and I were going through some hard times… She said that it would make me strong…

Kayla: Did it? Make you strong I mean…

Haley: Yes. *she sends Nathan a wink * I think she would want you to have it.

Kayla: Oh gosh… Haley I can't it's so special to you…

Haley: Kay, she would want you to have it, so keep it. Wear it well.

Kayla: Thank you. *She gives each of them a hug and the three of them head downstairs to join the rest of their guests. *

**********************************************

Setting: Everyone is chatting casually. Everyone has left except for Brooke, Julian, Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer. Jamie is asleep with his head on Brooke's lap. Julian is on the phone with the police department. *

Julian: No… of course… I understand completely… I'll let you know if I find anything else… thank you so much for all of your help… have a good night… ok… bye.

*Julian returns to the couch to find his spot taken by Jamie. *

Brooke: You snooze, you lose .

Julian: fine..

*He sits down on the other side of Brooke. *

Brooke: Is everything ok?

Julian: Yeah… that was the police department. They are closing the case because they couldn't find any suspects…

Brooke: oh…

Julian: It's ok, though… I mean it was just an accident…

Brooke: Yeah… I guess… Don't you at least want to know who it was?

Julian: Actually, not really… I thought I did, but I just feel like there isn't really a point to knowing.

*Haley, Nathan and Kayla come down the stairs to find Jamie asleep. *

Brooke: He is totally out…

Nathan: I can see that.

*Nathan carefully picks Jamie up off of the couch and carries him upstairs. *

Brooke: Hales, we should get going, but I'll see you tomorrow, right? You wanted me to watch Jamie while you are at the studio?

Haley: Oh yeah… I totally forgot about that… thank you! I have to get Kayla all situated at school, so it will probably be around 10:30 before I can actually get him to you…

Brooke: Ok… whenever works… I'll be at the store all day so just drop him off whenever you can.

Haley: Thank you so much, Brooke.

Brooke: No problem, TutorMom.

*Brooke gives Haley a quick hug and leaves with Julian. *

***************************************

Setting: Jamie's room.

*Nathan is getting Jamie into his pjs… He is being careful not to wake him. As he takes Jamie's shirt off, he brushes his fingers against the large red scar across the center of his stomach, cringing at the feel of it beneath his hand as if it were himself with the wound. Jamie's eyes start to flutter open. *

Nathan: Shhh…. Go back to sleep, buddy…

*Jamie's eyes reclose. Nathan finishes putting Jamie's pajamas on and tucks him into the covers. He sits on the edge of Jamie's bed and kisses his forehead. *

Nathan: I love you, Jamie. You're a brave kid.

*******************************************

Setting: Nathan and Haley's kitchen

*Haley and Lucas are doing the dishes in the kitchen. *

Lucas: How are you doing, Hales…

Haley: ok… I've been better, but you know, I'm ok…

Lucas: Yeah, well I know you guys are going to be okay… you always are…

*Haley laughs and splashes some soapy suds at him. *

Lucas: Hey! What was that for?!

Haley: It was for being my best friend… I love you, Luke…

Lucas: Good, because I kind of need a favor…

Haley: Oh great…

*Lucas leaves and returns with the manuscript for his new book. *

Lucas: Look, I know you are dealing with a ton right now, but when you get a chance would you mind just looking at it?

Haley: Oh course.

Lucas: Thanks, Hales. You are the best.

*******************************************

Setting: Brooke's house

*Brooke and Julian are walking up the front steps of their house to find an unexpected guest. *

Brooke: Mom, what are you doing here?

Victoria: I have something to tell you, Brooke… alone.

*Julian heads inside as Brooke shoots him an uneasy glance. *


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post the next update... school has been super busy! I have gotten a few questions about Kayla and Jamie's ages... in this fic, Jamie is 6... This chapter should make it more clear, but Kayla is 16... she is a sophomore in high school. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Slow Me Down Ch15

Setting: Brooke's House

*Brooke and Victoria are sitting on the steps of Brooke's house. *

Brooke: What's up, Mom?

Victoria: I… um… I have to tell you something, Brooke…. But, before I do I want you to know that it was in your best interest…

Brooke: Knowing your track record, I have a feeling I am not going to like this…

Victoria: It's about Julian's accident.

Brooke: Oh…

Victoria: The night of the accident, I was coming to see you. I was leaving for New York and I wanted to make sure everything was arranged for when I got there. I saw the lights out in the store and then I saw Julian. He looked really upset. I just figured he was upset about you… and… I hit him. I figured the best way to get him out of your way would be to get rid of him… I know I said that I was ok with it, but I… I just don't know if it is in your best interest… You have so much going for you right now, Brooke… I don't want anything to get in your way.

*Without saying a word, Brooke gets up off of the steps and enters the house – unable to look her mother in the eyes. *

******************************************

THE NEXT MORNING

* Haley and Kayla are walking into Tree Hill High, with Jamie following closely behind them. He stops every few seconds to give the Varsity Ravens high fives. *

Kayla: Man, that kid is going to be the most popular guy in high school before he is 13…

*They keep chatting as Sam approaches. *

Haley: Sam!

Sam: Hey, Haley…

Haley: Sam, this is my niece, Kayla… the one I told you about… she is starting here today…

Kayla: Hey…

Sam: Hales, Brooke said something about you going to the studio today… do you want me to show Kayla around so that you can get working?

Kayla: Oh! That sounds like a good plan to me!

Haley: Kay…

Kayla: No offence, Hales… I'd just prefer to avoid humiliation from being escorted to my first day of school by my aunt….

Sam: Don't sweat it, Kayla… Haley is pretty much the coolest teacher around.

Haley: Oh, whatever, you two… Have a good day, Kayla… call me if you need anything.

Jamie: Bye, Kayla.

**************************************

Setting: Clothes Over Bros.

*Jamie darts into the store and plops down on the couch. Haley continues to the back room of the store, where she finds Brooke sewing with Peyton sprawled across the couch. Against the back wall, Brooke has lined up several completed bridesmaid dresses and a wedding dress. *

Haley: Well, someone has been busy… *gesturing to the dresses *

Brooke: Yeah, well it's probably because of the arrival of a certain someone…

Peyton: I bet you can guess whom…

Haley: Please don't say Chris Keller.

Brooke: Negative. The mother from hell has arrived… again.

Haley: Oh, lord…"Witchtoria" is back?

Peyton: You've got it!

Haley: Brooke, what happened? I thought you guys fixed things?

Brooke: Yeah, well not anymore…

*Brooke changes the subject, not wanting to add to Haley's problems. *

Brooke: How are you doing, Hales?

Haley: Ok… I think… I'm taking one day at a time…

Peyton: Yeah, well… you will make it through… we're all going to help you…

Haley: Thanks, Peyton.

Brooke: Kayla seems like a really great kid…

Haley: Yeah, she is… she's been through a lot, though… I actually introduced her to Sam this morning… they seemed to hit it off… I think it would be good for both of them if they become friends…

Brooke: I know what you mean… Sam has seemed really lonely lately… She could use some new friends…

Haley: How has school been going for her?

Brooke: Ok… I think… But, what do I know… I used everything _except_ actually working to get through high school.

Haley: Well, I would be happy to help her if you want…

Brooke: Thanks, Hales… Hey, Haley, would you mind doing me a favor?

Haley: Sure. What is it?

*Brooke gestures to the wedding dress. *

Brooke: Would you try this on? I just want to make a few adjustments. I'd ask Peyton to do it, but there's no way her boney ass would fit in it…

Haley: Heck yes!!

*************************************

Setting: The coach's office at Tree Hill High

*Jake is sitting at the desk, prepping material for his first class. *

Lucas: I could be wrong, but don't you have your own desk?

Jake: Yeah… it just seems weird to be sitting_ behind _the desk in that classroom… I still feel like a student, you know?

Lucas: I felt the same way when I started… I still feel like this is Whitey's office…

Jake: Well, I have to get to my first class… wish me luck!

Lucas: You'll do great, Jake… just don't be_ too_ hard on them…

*****************************

Setting: Clothes Over Bros.

*Brooke and Haley are in the back room. Haley is wearing the wedding dress, while Brooke is making adjustments. *

Haley: It's so beautiful, Brooke…

Brooke: Thanks, TutorMaidofHonor.

Haley: Brooke, Are you serious?

Brooke: Of course I am… you do want to, right?

Haley: I would love to! I just… I thought you would have wanted Sam to do it…

Brooke: I know Sam is my family now… It's just that I was your maid of honor and I'd love if you would be mine…

Haley: Brooke, you don't even have to ask me twice. My answer is yes… I'd love to.

*Brooke pulls Haley into her arms and wraps her into a tight squeeze. The two of them are giggling when they hear a sharp cry come from the front of the store. *

Haley: Jamie!

*The two of them sprint to the front of the store to find Jamie curled up in a ball on the couch. *

Haley: Brooke, get my purse.

*Haley picks up Jamie and cradles him in her arms, as Brooke hastily runs to the back room and returns with Haley's bag. *

Haley: Shh…. Buddy…. It's ok….

*Haley rummages through her bag and pulls out several different medicines. After locating the correct medicine, she measures out the right amount and helps him swallow it. Within minutes, Jamie relaxes in her arms. *

Haley: There you go, baby…

*Jamie's eyes flutter open as he notices what his mom is wearing. *

Jamie: You look pretty, Mama.

Haley: Thanks, Buddy.

Jamie: Mom…

Haley: Yeah, Jimmy-Jam…

Jamie: When will it get better? When will I stop hurting?

Haley: I wish I could answer that for you, buddy… But, I don't want to lie to you… I don't know… I just don't know…

*Haley picks him up and heads up to the roof, signaling to Brooke and Peyton to wait in the store. *

Jamie: Where are we going?

Haley: I have something to show you.

**************************************

Setting: Boy's locker room.

*Everyone on the team is changed into their uniforms. Instead of socializing and goofing off, they are on the benches studying. *

Lucas: What's this? I don't think I've ever actually seen any of you pick up a book.

Player 1: It's the new English teacher, Coach….

Player 2: I've never had this much homework in my life!

*Jake enters the locker room. *

Lucas: You mean this new English teacher? *gesturing to Jake*

Player 1: He has us reading Les Mis!

Lucas: What did you do to my players? Les Mis?

Jake: I got some tips from Haley…

Lucas: Well, I am going to be having a little chat with her…

***********************************************

Setting: The roof of Clothes over Bros.

*Jamie is sitting on the picnic table while Haley removes the brick from the wall and retrieves the little box that was hiding behind it. She places the brick back in the wall and joins Jamie on the picnic table. *

Haley: You feeling a little better, buddy?

Jamie: Yeah… what's that?

Haley: This is a little tradition that Uncle and Lucas and I started when we were little.

Jamie: What did you do?

Haley: Well, every year before school started, we would write down what we predicted would happen or what we wished for…

Jamie: That's so cool!

Haley: Yeah, It kind of is! And… I was thinking… maybe if you write down your wish it will come true…

Jamie: Like, I could wish to feel better?

Haley: Something like that… we'll see… I'll even write one for you too.

**********************************

Setting: Nathan and Haley's house

*Haley walks past Kayla's room with a laundry basket resting on her hip. She stops in the doorway when she hears Kayla singing. Not noticing her aunt in the doorway, she continues singing to herself. When Kayla is finished, Haley makes her presence known.*

Haley: Wow…

Kayla: *embarrassed* oh, um…

Haley: No, Kayla, don't be embarrassed… that was really, really good!

Kayla: I used to sing with mom a lot… She used to sing that song to me after I had a bad day when I was little…

Haley: Yeah… she sang the same one to me… How was your first day?

Kayla: Good… It's just weird… starting a new school, I mean… Sam's cool, though…

Haley: I'm glad you guys get along… Sam's a great kid…

Kayla: She said something about joining the cheer squad…

Haley: Really? Sam?

Kayla: Yeah… she said Brooke wanted her to do it or something…

Haley: Well, do you want to do it with her?

Kayla: Actually, I was thinking about trying out for the school play…

Haley: You should!

Kayla: Would you help me?

Haley: Of course!

*Haley hears the front door open, signaling Nathan's entrance*

Nathan: Haley James?

Haley: I'm coming! Kayla, I should go say hi to Nathan… Maybe I can get to bed a decent time to night…

Kayla: Yeah… 'cause you and Nathan are really going to "sleep" tonight…

Haley: Hey! Watch it, Missy.

*Haley continues down the hall to meet Nathan with the laundry basket still balanced on her hip. When she reaches Nathan, he takes the basket and puts it on the ground. Then, he pulls her in for a kiss. *

Haley: I missed you…

Nathan: I missed you too… How's the boy?

Haley: Not so good… he had more problems today…

Nathan: I wish it could all just get better for him…

Haley: I know, baby, I know…

Nathan: C'mon… let's go to bed…

*Nathan kisses her and starts to lead her upstairs. *

Haley: Hey, Nate?

Nathan: Yeah…

Haley: I love you, you know that?

Nathan: I know… I love you too, Hales…. I love you so much…

Haley: Everything is going to be ok, right?

Nathan: It will, I promise…


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Wow! It has been a really long time since I updated this fic... School and life in general really got in the way. Anyway, I guess it is better late than never! I hope you all still like it! Please review so I know what you think!**

**ps- Wasn't Naley AMAZING last night?! I especially loved the last scene... PERFECTION!**

Setting: Nathan and Haley's house

*Jamie and Kayla are eating breakfast while Nathan and Haley finish packing their lunches. *

Haley: So, when are the auditions, Kayla?

Kayla: 2 weeks… that gives us plenty of time…

Jamie: She is going to be the star for sure!

Kayla: I don't know about that…

Jamie: No, you are! I heard you singing the other night! You are amazing!

Kayla: Ok. It's official, this house needs to be sound proofed!

*Kayla gets up from the kitchen counter and fishes car keys out of her back pack. Kayla and Jamie both swing their bags over their shoulder an grab a lunch that is waiting for them on the counter.*

Haley: Have a good day, you two. Kay, don't forget to pick up Jamie at 2:30 today so that we can get ready for the wedding. I sent the office a note so that they know you are leaving early. I'll call Jamie's school this morning.

Jamie: Bye, Mama.

Haley: Bye, Jimmy-Jam. Be good!

*******************************************

Setting: TRIC

*Brooke is marching around, yelling orders at people. Peyton is behind the sound board doing Mia's sound check. *

Brooke: Millie! I ordered red roses!!!

Millie: Yes…

Brooke: Well, what color are these?!

Millie: Pink.

Brooke: Exactly!!! Why did Allison order pink roses when I specifically told her I wanted red ones?!

Millie: I don't know….

Brooke: You don—

Millie: I mean, I will find out and be right back.

*Haley comes in and catches the tail end of the argument. *

Haley: Bridezilla, you know, people DO have wedding planners for a reason…

Brooke: Oh, whatever, Tutor Girl… I'd have a cheap ass elopement too if I got married when I was 16.

Haley: Hey!

Brooke: No offence…

Haley: Some taken…

Brooke: Sorry… Hey, do you think Sam could get a ride home from school with Kayla? I don't have time to pick her up and I need to run over to the River court to make sure everything is set for the ceremony.

Haley: Sure. Sam could even get ready at our house if you want me to pick up her stuff.

Brooke: Sounds like a plan.

************************************

Setting: Nathan and Haley's house

*Nathan, Haley and Jamie are in Nathan and Haley's bedroom. Haley is putting the finishing touches on her make-up while Nathan is tying Jamie's tie. *

Haley: Well, this will be fun!

Nathan: Was Brooke really that bad this morning?

Haley: Honey, what do you think? I mean, c'mon… It's Brooke.

Nathan: What's my chance of coming home alive if I don't wear the red tie like she asked?

Haley: About as good as the chances of you not getting swine flu…

Nathan: ok, the red it is…

Jamie: You look pretty, Mama.

Haley: Thanks, Handsom.

Nathan: Why, thank you!

Haley: Oh, I wasn't talking to you…

*Haley bends down and straightens his tie one more time. She pulls him in for a hug and plants a kiss on his cheek, noticing that he feels very warm. *

Haley: Jimmy- Jam, are you feeling okay, buddy?

Jamie: Yeah… sort of…

Nathan: We should probably take your temperature. I can stay home with you if you aren't feeling well.

Jamie: No! I wanna go!!!

Nathan: Ok, calm down. Lets just see what's up and get you some medicine.

*Nathan and Jamie exit the room as Haley calls down the hall to the girls getting ready at the other end of the house. *

Haley: Sam, Kayla… we have to leave in 5 minutes! I promised Brooke we would get there early to finish getting ready!

************************************************

Setting: River Court

*The river court is beautifully decorated for the wedding. Brooke and Julian had decided as the basketball court for the location of the wedding because it had become a place in Tree Hill that was very special to their friends. Nathan and Haley take their turns walking down the aisle, followed by Lucas and Peyton and finally Julian. Next, it is Jamie's turn to bring Julian the rings. The music anxiously awaits his arrival down the aisle, but after several minutes of waiting, Nathan and Haley feel a familiar tingle in their stomachs, signaling that something is not right. Just as Haley and Nathan are about to retreat back down the aisle to find their son, Kayla calls from a distance. *

Kayla: Someone call 911! Jamie needs help!

*With that, Nathan sprints towards the voice, searching for his son. Once he finds Jamie curled in a tiny ball, he picks him up and cradles him in his arms. *

Nathan: Shh… Buddy…. It's ok…. Sh…..

Jamie: *whimpers * Daddy…

Nathan: it's ok, buddy… we are going to get you help…

*Nathan hears the beginnings of the sirens as Haley approaches him with medications for Jamie in her hand. *

Haley: Here, Baby, give him this… it should help..

*Nathan helps Jamie swallow the medicine as Haley sits down next to him and rubs Jamie's back. The two exchange a reassuring look, but both know one another too well to buy each other's forced reassurance. Instead, they see right into the depths of fear that only the two of them know. *

Haley: Jamie…

*The ambulance finally arrives and loads Jamie onto a stretcher. *

EMT: What's his name?

Nathan: James Scott… He goes by "Jamie"

EMT: Does Jamie have and known health concerns?

Haley: Yes, he was diagnosed with Crohn's disease a few months ago. He is on Prednisone and 6MP.

EMT: We are going to take him to Tree Hill Memorial Peds, who would like to ride with him in the ambulance?

Haley: Nate, you go… I'll meet you there…

*Haley leans over and kisses Jamie's forehead before he is loaded into the ambulance*

Haley: I love you, Baby… they are going to take good care of you.

*As the ambulance leaves, Haley turns to Brooke, who is part of the large group that was gathered around Jamie. *

Haley: Brooke, I'm so sorry…

Brooke: Hey, don't worry about it! Now, go take care of my God son!

*Haley rummages through her purse to find her keys, heads to her car and starts off towards Tree hill Memorial. *

*************************************

Setting: River Court

*Jake is standing away from the crowd, talking on his cell phone. *

Jake: There has been a change of plans… Jamie's little scare may have worked in our favor…. Operation "No Brulian Wedding" is in full swing and we didn't even have to call in the big guns…


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter! Please, please, please review!!!! I didn't get any reviews last time and I really want to know what you think... **

**Anyway, there are probably about 3-4 more chapters of this story... I plan on updating a few more times over the weekend, so stay tuned! :) **

**Also, I decided to finally switch from script form to story form... let me know which you like better!  
**

**Have a great Thanksgiving!**

**Laurel**

Haley rushes through the doors of Tree Hill Memorial to find Nathan pacing the waiting area. Hurriedly, she makes her way over to him to break the trance that he seems to be in. Franticly, she questions him, "What's going on? How is he? What are they doing?" All Nathan can do is shake his head with tears streaming down his face. She tries to find the right words to comfort him, but all that comes out is, "Nate…". He folds her into his arms and squeezes her tightly. Now, she too has silent tears soaking into her cheeks.

* * *

Victoria is walking in Downtown Tree Hill. She can't figure out if she is excited or disappointed about her plans being rearranged. Talking into her phone, she explains, "There was no wedding… I don't know what happened… I wasn't there… Jake said the kid got sick or something… Yeah, well they didn't get married… but, Dan, how are we going to get rid of him for good?"

* * *

Peyton, Lucas, Sawyer, Brooke, Julian, Sam and Kayla have joined Nathan and Haley in the waiting room. Haley and Nathan are holding on to each other tightly. Neither one can believe that this is all happening again. After everything finally started settling down, they thought that everything was going to be okay again.

"How long has it been?" Haley asks quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

"A couple hours," Nathan replies in nothing more than a whisper.

"Nate?"

"Yeah, baby…"

"What if he isn't okay? What if this time nothing is okay?"

"He is going to be okay."

"But, what if he isn't?"

"He's going to be okay, Hales. I promise, everything is going to be okay… And, if it's not… then, we'll figure it out when the time comes… we are going to get through this together, Hales."

Just then, the doctor enters the waiting room.

"I'm looking for the parents of Jamie Scott," she announces.

Nathan and Haley dart up from the chairs they were sitting in. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, please follow me," The calm older woman encourages. Nathan and Haley follow the doctor around the corner for some privacy.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I'm Dr. Chang," she starts, "I'll be taking care of Jamie for the rest of the weekend. Dr. Carson isn't on hospital service this weekend and I haven't been able to reach him so I am wondering if I can get some information from you."

"Of course…" Haley complies.

"How long ago was Jamie diagnosed with Crohn's?" Dr. Chang questions.

"Um… a few months ago…"

"Was it sudden?"

"Yes… very," Nathan replies.

"Did he have surgery?"

"Yeah. They removed some of his ileum after he was diagnosed. Dr. Carson said that everything went smoothly and he seemed to make a full recovery but the past few days he has had some problems."

"When you say 'problems' what do you mean?"

"His stomach has been hurting a lot and he can barely keep food down. He seemed okay this morning, but…" Haley pauses, thinking about Jamie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I think I may have found the cause of Jamie's recent problems. I did a CT scan and part of his small intestine is almost completely closed. There is a concentration of inflammation in one place that is making it so that no food can pass through. It has probably been building up for a long time and just went unnoticed. Most of the time, like in Jamie's case, patients don't even notice it until to opening gets too small."

"What does this mean? What can we do for him?"

"We can do routine surgery to fix the inflammation, and I would suggest reevaluating his medication list with Dr. Carson on Monday. I wanted to bring your attention to one other thing as well… With Crohn's disease patience, there are a variety of complications that can develop. One of these complications is primary sclerosing cholangitis, or PSC. PSC is usually found when patients have severe inflammation. The liver becomes scared and cannot function. Mr. and Mrs. Scott, Jamie's liver function tests are not even on the charts… Now, I ran some test to be sure, but I want to prepare you for the idea that PSC is very possible… And if not now, probably sometime in the future given the severity of his disease. I don't want to get into treatment until we know for sure, but I wanted to prepare you for the reality that this could be in your future. For now, I am planning on doing surgery to repair his small intestine this evening or tomorrow. I want to get that fixed as soon as we can get an OR available."

"Can we see him?" Nathan asks, barely able to form words.

"Yes. He is in room 5B. I sedated him for the CT scan and gave him some medicine for pain, but he should be waking up any minute."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Of course. Please let me know if you have any questions."

* * *

Jake is pacing back and forth on the river court while talking on his phone. "What do you mean 'I don't get the money'?" he questions the person on the other line. "I held up my end of the deal. You told me that you didn't want the wedding to happen… it didn't happen. Victoria, you can't do this! I promised Jenny that we wouldn't move again. I REALLY need that money! Fine…" He hangs up to phone and treads over to his daughter who is sitting at a picnic table. "Come one, sweetie. It's time to go," he encourages.

"Where are we going?" the little girl questions.

"Away from Tree Hill…" He replies.

* * *

Nathan and Haley enter Jamie's room hand in hand, something they have become accustomed to over the past few months. Haley takes in a sharp breath at the sight of her baby boy lying helplessly in the hospital bed. Haley sits on the foot of Jamie's bed and Nathan pulls up a chair next to it.

"Hey, buddy…" Haley speaks in a barely audible whisper. "I love you, " she continues. Nathan rests his hand on her back, sensing that she needs some comfort, but unable to form the words to do so. "I love every part of you. This time, we are going to make absolutely sure that you get better for good." She scoots herself all the way onto the bed next to him and snuggles him close to her body as she begins singing their special song. The words of the song echo softy off of Haley's lips and into the room. "You are my sunshine…. My only sunshine…. You make me happy… when skies are grey… you'll never know dear, how much I love you…"

"Please don't take my sunshine away…" Jamie continues with his eyes still closed.

"Jamie?" Nathan questions, trying to confirm that his son had woken up.

Jamie peals his eyes open and sends a forced smile to his parents. To Haley and Nathan, he still looks sickly and weak. But, even a stranger could notice the huge burden that had been lifted from the shoulders of the couple.

* * *

Everyone is sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Nobody has heard from Nathan and Haley since they disappeared through the doors of Jamie's room.

"Somebody should call Jake," Peyton breaks the silence, "I haven't heard from him since before the wedding."

Peyton hands Sawyer off to Lucas, fishes her phone out of her bag and holds her phone up to the window to get reception.

"No service." Peyton comments and leaves the hospital to sit outside where she can get a better signal.

Peyton plants herself on a bench just outside of the hospital doors and dials the number for her friend.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the line question.

"Hey, Jake… It's Peyton…"

"Hey…"

"So, I was just wondering if you knew about Jamie… He's in pretty bad shape…"

"Yeah, I heard…. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, we are all just waiting at the hospital if you want to wait with us…"

"I'd love to, Peyton, but I can't"

"Oh… why not?"

"Um… I have to go away for a little while…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I am leaving Tree Hill."

"Oh…"

"Look, Peyton, I wish I could explain, but I can't…. Goodbye, Peyton."

Peyton hears the line go dead as her hand trembles in shock of what she had just heard.

"Goodbye, Jake…"'

* * *

Haley is in the hospital bed with Jamie and Nathan has a chair pulled up beside them. They paged the doctor when Jamie woke up and they were waiting for her to return.

"How're you feeling, Buddy?" Haley whispers. Jamie nods his head "yes" and snuggles into his mom. Just then, the doctor emerges through the door.

"How are you guys holding up?" Dr. Chang question.

"Okay," Nathan responds.

"Well, I have an update for you guys want to talk to me out in the hall…."

"Sure," Haley complies, "We'll be back soon, Jimmy- Jam." She plants a kiss on his forehead and follows Nathan and the older woman out of the room.

"Well, lets start with the good news first. The good news is that I have an OR booked for tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, we should be able to repair his small intestine. If everything goes smoothly, his stomach should be back to normal in a few weeks."

"Ok…" Haley vocalizes to show the woman that she is indeed paying attention.

"The bad news is that Jamie's test results came back and they don't look good. It looks like Jamie is positive for PSC."

"What do we need to do? How can we treat it?" Nathan questions.

"With PSC that is as severe as Jamie's, there aren't many medications that will help it… The first thing I am going to do is put Jamie on the transplant list… Once the surgery for his GI problems is complete, we can talk with Dr. Carson about how to best manage PSC while Jamie is on the wait list. I'll leave you two alone, so that you can spend time with Jamie before the surgery. Please have the nurse page me if you have any questions at all."

The woman shakes Nathan's had and leaves. Haley feels her knees buckle just as the doctor is out of sight and she leans on Nathan for support. Sensing Haley's uneasyness, Nathan pulls Haley into a tight sqeez. For the first time, the reality that nothing may ever be okay again hits both of them. he kisses her passionately and lets her cry out all of her fears, knowing that as long as the two of them are together and their baby boy is okay, nothing else matters.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Well, the long weekend proved to be busier than I anticipated and I didn't get around to writing a WHOLE chapter, but here is the first scene to give you a taste of what is to come... Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.**

Several weeks had passed since Nathan and Haley found out about Jamie's PSC. He had the surgery to repair his stomach and the doctor said that it was okay for him to go home while they waited for a donor. The surgery was a success, but everyday Nathan and Haley could see Jamie getting sicker and sicker. He would sleep a little later each day, eat a little less and lose more color every time they saw him. They had made the decision to wait for a donor because they both wanted to be able to take care of Jamie. However, Haley had thought of another option.

Haley was sitting at the piano, letting her fingers play what she felt in her heart when she heard her name being called from the other end of the house.

"Haley James?" Nathan called out.

"In here…" She responded.

"Well, Jamie's asleep… I was going to head over to the gym for a little bit… I'll be back in about an hour."

"mmk…" she responded absent-mindedly. Noticing that she did not seem to be paying much attention to him, he took a seat next to her on the piano bench.

"Where's your mind at?" He questioned and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Jamie…"

"Hales, you know what the doctor said… we just have to wait for a donor…"

"Well… that's not happening is it? It's been weeks and he only seems to be getting worse…" she trailed off. Nathan tried to think of the right words to say but couldn't conjure up anything. Instead, he kissed her forehead and let her body sink into his.

"Nate," she began, "I have an idea…"

"ok… let's hear it."

"When I went to the doctor the other day, I mention Jamie to her… she said lots of times people wait on transplant lists for years… and I was thinking about how we wanted a second child to know Jamie and be around him before it was time for Jamie to go off to college…"

"Hales, what are you getting at?"

"What if we have another one?"

"Ok… well, we've talked about it before…"

"No, Nate, what if we have another one that can be a donor for Jamie… make sure that they are a mach… stem cells."

"Haley… we can't do that… how do you think the child would feel?"

"That's what I thought you would say," she responded, "which is why I have another idea too…"

"You are always prepared with a comeback…"

"Nate," she began hesitantly, "I'm a match."

"Haley, we agreed that we would wait for a donor!"

"Nathan, just hear me out for a minute… I am a match. I can help Jamie. I want to help Jamie! I want to do this for him and for our family. I see everything that he is going through and I just want to make it all go away… and I can…"

"Baby, what if I lose both of you?"

"You wont. I promised you before and I will promise you again… I'm not going anywhere. Besides, they only take a little tiny piece of your liver anyway."

"You really want to do this?" He questioned, wanting reassurance.

"He's our baby boy and I want to do everything I possibly can to help him… I want to save him."

"You amaze me, Haley James Scott. I love you so much."


	19. Chapter 18 Part 2

**Hello, everyone! Happy holidays! Here is the second half of chapter 18 that I promised you ages ago... I'm nor sure if I will be able to update again over break because I going to Hawaii and I don't think the hotel I am staying at has free wifi... regardless, I will definitely write a chapter and get it posted when I get home. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. i had some problems with the flow, so let me know what you think!**

**disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any part of One Tree Hill... That's all Mark.**

"BROOKE!" Julian called down the hall to his fiancée.

"I'm hurrying!" She returned.

"Well, hurry faster! Your don't want to be late to your own wedding, do you?"

"Ok. I'm ready." She said as she stepped into the hallway.

"Well, you look beautiful, Brooke Davis."

"It's almost Brooke Baker to you, Buddy." She threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Are you sure you are okay with this? I know you always dreamed of having a big wedding…"

"Julian, all I want right now is to be married to you. It's a dream come true."

"God, I love you."

* * *

Peyton was preparing lunch for her and Lucas while Lucas was feeding Sawyer a bottle. Ever since Jake left, Peyton found herself distracted and unable to focus on anything other than him. She knew that she didn't have feelings for him. How could she? She was happily married with a beautiful daughter. But, that didn't mean that she wasn't worried about him.

"Hey, P. Scott… you ok?" Lucas questioned tentatively, carefully easing her out of her trance.

"Yeah, yeah… I just have a lot on my mind."

"What about?" Lucas pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and motioned for her to join him.

"Not much… Just busy…"

"Peyton, I don't buy it… what's going on?"

"I'm worried?"

"What about? Jamie's getting better, Sawyer is beautiful, I'm here… What's there to worry about?"

"Jake. I'm worried about Jake."

"I see."

"It's not what you think, Luke. I don't have feelings for him. He's just a good friend and I'm worried about him."

"That's all?"

"That's all." She held up her finger for a "pinky swear" and he interlaced his with hers. "I want to go see him, Luke, " she continued, "I just want to make sure he is okay."

"Ok. Well, do you want Sawyer and me to come with you?"

"As much as I would love to be with you two, I feel like I have to do this on my own… can you understand that?"

"Peyton, you do what you need to do." Lucas got up with Sawyer and planted a kiss on Peyton's forehead.

"Hey, Luke? I love you." Lucas nodded his head in agreement and took Sawyer to her room to go to sleep.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were lying together on the couch in their living room. For the last several weeks, they had made a point to spend every possible moment with each other, Jamie and Kayla. Thankfully, Nathan's coaches were understanding and allowed him to have as much time off as he needed, which also allowed for them to spend more time together.

"Hales?" Nathan whispered into her ear, sensing that she was almost asleep.

"mmhmm…" she replied sleepily after having been lulled practically to sleep by Nathan's breathing.

"Haley, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"I don't know, hot shot, does that mean we are going steady?"

"I'll take that as a yes…. Hales, I know we want to spend a lot of time with Jamie, but I figured we could use a night just for the two of us."

"That sounds so good to me…"

"Good. I was also thinking, that maybe we should wait to tell Jamie about the transplant until we know that you are a definite match… I just don't want to get him excited until we know for sure."

"Yeah. That's probably a smart idea… should we tell Kayla yet? She's older… she would understand better…"

"I don't know… I don't want Jamie to think that we were hiding something from him…"

"I think we should tell her. She is part of this family and she deserves to know what is going on."

"Ok… we'll talk to her the next opportunity we get."

As if on command, the front door swung open and Kayla came parading in, in an unusually up beat mood.

"Haley?" Kayla called though the house.

"We're in the living room, Kay."

"Guess what?!"

"You aced your chem. test," Haley replied excitedly.

"I got a 'B'," Kayla wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, that's really good! You worked really hard on that. You should be proud of yourself. How did the empirical formulas go?"

"Thanks to you, I got 100 percent on that section!"

"Sweet! I'm so proud of you, Kayla. I knew you could do it!"

"Ok, well, you are going to be even prouder of me when I tell you what I was REALLY excited about."

"Ok…"

"I got the lead in the musical!" Kayla exclaimed. "I'm Fanny Brice!"

"Ahh! That's amazing!" Haley jumped off the couch to give her a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Hales. Thank you so much."

Not wanting to miss an opportune moment to share their news with Kayla, Haley decided to jump right in. "Hey, Kay, wanna grab a seat? Nathan and I have something we want to talk to you about…"

"Sure…" Kayla replies uneasily, "Am I in trouble?"

"You are not in trouble," Nathan reassured her, "Haley and I are both so proud of you. We couldn't ask for a better addition to our family. We just wanted to talk to you a little bit about what is going on with Jamie…"

"Is he okay? Did they find a donor?" Kayla questioned.

"Well, sort of…" Haley replied, " You see, Jamie is moving up to donor list, but there is still no real time frame for when a donor will become available…"

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Nathan and I have decided that I am going to donate to him…"

"Kayla, I know this is a lot to comprehend right now… but, I promise both Haley and Jamie will be fine. We are going to make sure they are."

As Kayla's eyes began to become red and puffy, Haley got up from Nathan's side and joined Kayla on the other couch. "Shh… it's going to be okay, Kayla… I promise," Haley soothed her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kayla asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Well, actually," Nathan replied, "We are looking for a babysitter tonight!"

"Oh. I see. You just took me in so that I could be your personal nanny whenever you needed one. At least I don't swim topless." Nathan and Haley both chuckled at her comment. "Seriously, though," Kayla continued, "I would be more than happy to watch Jamie for a few hours."

"Thank you, Kay," Haley replied.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, you can expect to see the Naley date, the Peyton/Jake confrontation and get some insight into what role Victoria and Dan played in the first Brulian wedding. **

**Happy holidays! Don't forget to review!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Brooke and Julian were stood in the courthouse, looking deeply into each other's eyes, declaring how much they love one another.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Baker," the judge declared.

"I love you, Brooke!"

"Whatever, just kiss me already!" Brooke exclaimed. Julian wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately to the applause of Sam and the Judge.

"We are finally married," Julian proclaimed and kissed her once more.

* * *

"Thanks, Kayla, we won't be gone too long," Haley said as they were walking out the door.

"Remind me to raise your allowance this week," Nathan added.

They walked down the driveway to the car. Nathan opened the passenger side door for Haley and then ran around to the driver's side. He started the car and began down the road.

"You ok?" he asked, noticing that Haley seemed distant.

"Yeah… I guess…"

"I don't buy it. What's wrong, Hales?"

"I'm just worried about Jamie… that's all…" she replied quickly as she wiped a tear from her check, hoping that Nathan hadn't seen it.

"Haley…"

"I just don't understand how just a few months ago, everything was perfect. You were in the NBA, Jamie was healthy and Allie was alive… I don't understand how everything got so messed up…"

He intertwined one hand with hers while keeping one on the wheel. He rubbed his thumb back and forth against the back of her hand, trying to calm her down. "I have an idea," he said, his voice raspy and uneven, feeling as though he, too, was about to lose it at any minute.

"Where are we going?"

"First, we are going to get Chinese takeout… then, I'm taking you somewhere I know will cheer you up."

* * *

Peyton approached the motel that she had discovered Jake was staying at in Charlotte. She walked up to the desk and talked to the concierge.

"Hi. I'm looking for Jake Jagielski. I'm wondering if you could tell me what room he is staying in…" she explained.

"I'm sorry, but we can't give out room numbers of our clients… it's against confidentiality."

"No, but he is my friend… He'll be okay with it."

"Look, Lady, I can't give out personal information. That's it. End of story. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Peyton…" she heard a male voice call from behind her.

She turned around to find the old friend she was looking for, "Jake…"

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked hand in hand into Brooke's store. Nathan was carrying the Chinese food and Haley's eyes were still red and puffy. As they entered the store, giddy Brooke approached them.

"TutorGirl! You are just the girl I want to see right now!" Brooke threw herself on Haley into a big bear hug.

"Hey, Brooke…" Haley murmured.

Noticing Haley's somber demeanor, she pulled back and studied her face. "Hales, what's wrong? What happened, honey?"

"Um… it's nothing… I'll be fine," she wiped her cheeks that were once again sopping wet. "Just… can… um… Nathan and I… can we borrow the roof?" She asked, motioning upstairs.

"Of course, Hales," she agreed and rummaged through the drawers behind the counter to find an extra pair of keys. "Here, I was actually about to close up, but take the keys and lock the door when you are done. Stay as long as you need, you guys." Brooke handed off the keys and Nathan and Haley headed upstairs.

* * *

"Jenny, honey, why don't you go upstairs to our room and play with your toys while I talk to your aunt Peyton," Jake commanded his little girl.

"Ok, Daddy." The girl replied obediently.

"Here, come sit down," Jake motioned to some couches in the lobby and ushers Peyton over to them.

"Jake, what is this?" Peyton asked.

"What is what?"

"This! You leaving! This crappy motel! Everything…" Peyton replied weakly, her voice starting to become shaky.

"Look, I told you… it was time for me to leave Tree Hill."

"It's bullshit…" she argued under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said it's bullshit! Ok?" this time it was loud enough for everyone in the surrounding area to hear.

"Peyton, you said it yourself… People always leave… remember?" he said in a defeated tone, "well, it was my turn."

"It's just that… I haven't believed that in a really long time…" she admitted, " and then you cam back… and I believed it again… you left and Jamie is dying even though nobody wants to admit it and nothing is right… and I believe it again… people _always_ leave."

"Peyton, I need to tell you something."

* * *

Haley was opening the boxes of Chinese food on the picnic table while Nathan was pacing around the roof.

"What are you looking for?" Haley questioned curiously.

"Your stash," he replied casually.

"My stash of what?"

"Water balloons…"

"Oh, they are right here." She walked over to the corner of the roof and slid off one of the floorboards to reveal a plentiful supply of not yet loaded water balloons. They dug through the box to find some that they thought are suitable for throwing and filled them with the hose faucet in the wall. They sat on the edge of the roof for a long time, waiting for someone to walk by. Finally, they saw a woman with dark brown hair emerge from the store. Without even stopping to think about it, Haley let the balloon drop from her hands. As the balloon hit the ground a shriek came from the brunette below them.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke screamed and looked up to the roof.

"Crap! That was Brooke!" Haley screamed and giggled at the same time.

"Ok. Fine. Feeling better now, TutorGirl?" Brooke called up to the roof, an air of annoyance in her voice.

"A little," she replied sheepishly.

"Good. Just be careful. Try not to hit any customers," Brooke huffed and got in her car.

As soon as Brooke was in her car, Nathan and Haley bursted out laughing. They could hardly control themselves. The reaction from their friend was priceless.

"This is good," Nathan said, barely catching his breath. "We needed this." He pulled her into his embrace and planted a light kiss on the corner of her forehead. Haley's weight fell into Nathan, letting him hold her up. She felt comfort in his strength. Nathan lifted his head so that Haley fit under his chin and traced lazy circles on her lower back with the tips of his fingers. Slowly easing out of his embrace, she lifted her palm to cup his cheek. "I need to show you something," she muttered and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Interlacing their hands, she led them over to the wall that contained the loosened brick. She removed the brick from it's home and pulled out the tin canister containing the wishes and dreams from most of her childhood. She pried open the metal container and unfolded the piece of paper sitting on the top.

"Um... a few days ago," she started, "Jamie wrote this… I told him he could make a wish and it would come true…" She handed the battered paper to Nathan as his eyes settled on his young son's writing.

"Momma and Daddy will be able to fix me," Nathan read out loud. Tears reappeared in silent streams on Haley's face while Nathan's eyes became swollen and red.

"Nate?" she whispered, "what if I can't fix him? ... Even after everything he has been through, he still has faith that we can fix him… what if we can't? What if it doesn't work?" Haley scrunched her face, trying to prevent sobs from escaping. Pulling her back to him, he held her as tight as he could, calming both of them down.

Once their breathing had returned to normal and the water leaking from eyes subsided, Nathan whispered, "Hales… I don't have an answer for any of this, baby… I don't know how to fix him… I don't… I don't even know if we can fix him… but, I'll tell you what I do know… I know that the moment we start losing faith or believing that he won't get better is the moment that he will stop believing to… we can't let that happen, Hales… we can't…"

After several moments of silence in each other's arms, Haley replied, "I love you. I promise… I will never stop believing… never." Haley perched herself on her tip toes and kissed him deeply several times on his lips and down his neck.

Haley's phone vibrated in her back pocket, interrupting what had turned into a heated make-out session. Seeing that is was Kayla, she answered it quickly.

"Hey, Kayla. I'm sorry we lost track of the time. We are on our way home…. What?... oh my god… did you call 911? …ok, we are on our way home…."


End file.
